One moment can change everything
by Celino
Summary: What if...What if you said yes instead of no? It's amazing how much influence one decision can have on the rest of your life. This is what I think would have happened, if Bella had picked up the phone instead of Jacob. No copywrite infringement intended. Bella/Jacob
1. Prologue

**Prologue ( from pgs 375 and 376 from 'new moon')**

'I remembered wishing that Jacob were my brother. I realised now that all I really wanted was a claim on him. It didn't feel brotherly when he held me like this. It just felt nice- warm and comforting and familiar. Safe. Jacob was my safe harbour.

I could stake a claim. I had that much within my power.

I'd have to tell him everything, I knew that. It was the only way to be fair. I'd have to explain it right, so that he'd know I wasn't settling, that he was too good for me. He already knew I was broken, that part wouldn't surprise him, but he'd need to know the extent of it. I'd even have to admit that I was crazy- explain about the voices I heard. He'd need to know everything before he made a decision.

But, even as I recognised the necessity, I knew he would take me in spite of it all. He wouldn't even pause to think it through.

I would have to commit to this- commit as much of me as there was left, every one of the broken pieces. It was the only way to be fair to him. Would I? Could I?

Would it be so wrong to try and make Jacob happy? Even if the love I felt for him was no more than a weak echo of what I was capable of, even if my heart was far away, wandering and grieving after my fickle Romeo, would it be so very wrong?.......

Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't be-grudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all....

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?....

And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Be happy," he told me.


	2. Chapter 1: A twist in time

**Chapter 1 : A twist in time- Bella's POV**

**(starting from page 395 in New Moon-warning: I am using HUGE chunks of the book in this chapter, as I wanted to make it seem as if it really was an altered timeline based on one small change. )**

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay up all night talking to Alice. And it didn't make sense for me to be tired, what with crashing on Jacob's couch all day. But drowning really had taken a lot out of me, and my eyes wouldn't stay open. I rested my head on her stone shoulder, and drifted into peaceful oblivion.

I woke early, from a deep and dreamless sleep, feeling well-rested, but stiff. I was on the couch tucked under the blankets I'd laid out for Alice, and I could hear her and Charlie talking in the kitchen.

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked softly, and at first I thought they were talking about the Clearwaters.

Charlie sighed. "Real bad."

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left."

"I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. "I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr Gerady was throwing around words like 'catatonic', but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her."

"She snapped out of it though?"

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was...empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things-she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CDs broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the t.v was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out- she was avoiding everything that might remind her of...him."

"It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep..."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," Alice said, voice glum.

"It's not your fault," Charlie's voice made it clear that he found someone else responsible. " You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though."

"Yeah. Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She has some colour in her cheeks when she comes home, some light in her eyes. She's happier." He paused, and his voice was different when he spoke again. " He's a year younger than her, and I know that she used to think of him as a friend, but I think it's more now, or headed in that direction, anyway." The way he said it implied that it was a warning. Not a warning for Alice, but for her to pass on to another. "Jake's old for his years," Charlie continued, still sounding defensive. " He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid, too-takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," Charlie insisted.

"Then it's good she has him," Alice agreed.

As soon as Charlie left for Harry's funeral, Alice sat with me on the couch. "So," she said. "What are we doing today?"

All the time I had been spending at La Push meant that I was neglecting a pile of things around the house, so I decided to catch up on my chores, starting with the bathroom. I was literally up to my elbows in Comet, scrubbing the floor of the bathtub, when the doorbell rang.

"Bella." Alice said with a trace of frustration in her voice. "I have a fairly good guess who that might be, and I think I'd better step out."

"Guess?" I echoed in confusion. Since when did Alice have to _guess_ anything?

"If this is a repeat of my lapse in foresight yesterday, I can only assume that it's Jacob or one of his...friends."

"I stared at her, putting it together. "You can't _see_ werewolves?"

She grimaced. "So it would seem."

The doorbell rang again-buzzing twice in quick succession, impatient.

"Alice kissed my cheek swiftly before she vanished through Charlie's bedroom door-and out his back window, no doubt.

The doorbell rang again.

I rushed down the stairs and threw the door open. Jacob was standing about six feet away from the door, hostility seemed to roll off him in waves.

I ground my teeth. "She's not here. Do you need something?"

He hesitated. "You're alone?'

"Yes." I sighed.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course you can, Jacob. Come on in."

His jaw set, Jacob marched up the sidewalk and shrugged past me to enter the house.

I closed the door and turned to find him standing behind me in the hallway, staring at the mess of blankets in the living room. "Slumber party?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," I answered in the same tone. "What's it to you?'

"Where is she?"

"She had some errands to run. Look, Jacob, what do you want?"

Instead of answering, Jacob made his way into the kitchen and began pacing back and forth in front of the small counter.

"I just have to ask you a few questions. It shouldn't take long. Then we need to get back for Harry's funeral."

"Okay. Get on with it then."

Jacob took a deep breath, and his trembling fingers were suddenly still. His face smoothed into an expressionless mask.

"One of the Cullens is staying here with you," he stated.

"Yes. Alice Cullen."

He nodded. "How long is she staying?"

"As long as she wants to."

"Do you think you could tell her about the other one-Victoria?'

"I already did."

He nodded. "You should know that we can only watch our own lands with a Cullen here. You'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here."

"Okay," I said in a small voice.

Jacob looked away, out the kitchen windows. He didn't continue.

"Is that all?"

"Are the rest of them coming back now?"

"No." I said grudgingly. "They aren't coming back."

His calm mask didn't falter. "Okay. That's all." He turned and made his way out of the kitchen. I slumped against the counter and buried my face in my hands. How had I made a mess out of everything?

"Bella...?" Jacob asked in a troubled voice.

I looked up to see Jacob standing hesitantly in the kitchen doorway; he hadn't left when I'd thought. His face was anxious and unsure, as he came back to stand in front of me, ducking his head to look me in the eyes.

"I did it again didn't I?" He asked softly. " I broke my promise. Sorry."

"S'okay," I muttered. "I started it this time."

I felt his arms wrap around me, and I leaned against his chest, sniffling. "This sucks."

Jacob freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and make me look at him. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human wasn't it?'

I sighed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smouldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness-I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first, his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble-not with any anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands.

"Bella," he whispered.

I was frozen.

No! I hadn't made my decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

I stared back at him. He was not my Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many ways I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbour. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me.

Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for other kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?

Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying anyway? Just myself.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided.

The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver. Reaching with my own hand, I took the receiver from him, trying to focus my thoughts while his dark eyes stayed locked with mine.

I put the receiver up to my ear.

"Hello?" my voice was breathy.

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone, but there was no reply.

"Hello?" My voice was stronger now. "Is anyone there?"

I heard someone breathe a sigh on the other end, but still, no answer.

Jacob brushed his warm fingers down my face. "Hang up the phone, Bella," he said huskily as he took the receiver from me and hung it back on the cradle.

Then he leaned in closer, and pressed his lips gently to mine.


	3. Chapter 2: All sins will be punished

**Chapter 2: All sins will be punished. Edward's POV.**

"_Before Rosalie told me the news, I was already past trying to live through one week at or even one day. I was fighting to make it through a single hour. It was only a matter of time-and not much of it- before I showed up at your window and begged you to take me back." Edward-Page 514 of New Moon._

The light had started to fade, as the sun began to set over the horizon. The sunbeams, once gold, slowly began to turn red, filling the attic I was hiding out in with a blood-like haze. It would have been fitting, if I had actually bothered to notice.

I sat in the darkest corner of the small room. I had been hiding in the attic of this small house for over a week, the owners were on holiday. After searching for traces of Victoria throughout South America for months, I had completely lost her trail. But that wasn't why I was now hiding in the dark like some comic-book vampire. Losing Victoria wasn't the reason why I hadn't hunted, my eyes now black with thirst.

It was because of _her_. If I ever had a soul, it had been ripped to shreds the moment I left _her_. The pain her absence left in my chest far outweighed any pain caused by mere thirst.

Just like when I had fled to Denali that first day I met her, I could see nothing but her face every where I looked. For months, all I could see was her. I had hoped that it would get easier, the longer I stayed away, but ever since I left Forks, my family and _her, _I saw her face whenever I closed my eyes, and her eyes... Her eyes would follow me everywhere, watching me from the sky, behind my eyelids, or in the faces of every human I saw. Sometimes filled with love, sometimes her kitten-like anger, and sometimes, the worst times, with the calm acceptance I saw last, in the forest. When I left her.

I used to hate a vampire's photographic memory, but over the past few months, I'd craved it. It was the only way to keep her close to me, reliving my memories of her. I could remember when I took her to our meadow-remember the warmth of her fingers trailing on the skin of my hand almost as well as if she were with me now. Then I would open my eyes, and the pain in my chest would rip open afresh as I realised that she was not with me. Because I had left her. I could remember that moment too. My last, precious, moment with her. I could tell that she wouldn't let me go, so I told her the one thing that was the blackest kind of blasphemy. It took every ounce of strength I had, to tell that lie. To watch the numb acceptance spread across her face, and to keep my own face blank.

When I remembered her easy acceptance of my lie the pain in my chest disappeared. Not that my heart, long dead, was suddenly healed, but more like it was _gone_. I had never believed that my cold, dead heart could ever truly beat again. Never believe that a dead organ could ever have any more influence on my life since my transformation. But that moment, when I left her, made me realise that my heart truly did exist. _She_ had made me feel more alive, more human than I had ever felt. _She_ had made my dead heart beat again. And when I left her, I left my heart behind with her.

I couldn't take this anymore. What I wanted, what I _needed, _more than anything else, was to be with her again.

I remembered the night in Port Angeles, and those human monsters who had herded my sweet, innocent, danger-magnet into a trap. I was almost too late.

Danger-magnet... Terror began to replace the void where my heart once was as I began to consider a different perspective.

What if I hadn't been there in Port Angeles? What about Tyler's van? I remember telling her that if there were any trouble within a five-mile radius, it would find her. That keeping her from harm was a twenty four hour job.

And I had left her unprotected.

I was on my feet before the thought had even been fully formed in my mind.

Wait. Surely my return would only increase the danger she would be in? Having a vampire protector hadn't done anything except create more opportunities for her to be harmed.

But what about the _human_ dangers?

Port Angeles. Tyler's van.

I had promised her that she would have the chance to live a normal life, free from the dangers of my world. But that didn't mean that I couldn't check up on her every now and again, did it? I could protect her from the human dangers she had seemed to run into with regularity. I could move so quickly and quietly, she wouldn't even know I was there. I had promised her, that night, that she would never see me again. I would keep my promise. She would never see me again.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't see her.

I knew that I was clutching at straws, now. Finding loopholes and excuses to cover my own lack of strength, but I didn't care. I needed to see her.

But what would I find?

That thought stopped me again, just before I made it to the attic door. The sun was completely set by now, the attic filled with darkness that caused no difficulty for my vampire eyes. But, again, I barely noticed.

If I followed my weakness, and returned to Forks, to _her,_ what would I find? Would she have moved on, like I had expected her to? And if she had, would I stay? Would I still watch over her, even though she had given her heart to another? _Could_ I stay? Could I watch over her, as she gives someone else her heart, her kiss. As someone else puts a ring on her finger. As she grows old. Could I watch her slowly die, an old woman, by someone else's side, and let her think till her dying day, that I had never cared for her?

I didn't know.

The phone in my pocket rang, taking me out of my thoughts. I flipped it open to check the caller I.D. It was Rosalie. Strange. I had had calls from Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and even occasionally Emmet and Jasper. But Rosalie always seemed content to yell in the background about how I was destroying our family, rather than say anything to me directly.

I put the phone to my ear. "Rosalie?" My voice had become practically non-existent from my time in isolation, but I knew she would hear me.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." Rosalie sounded strange. Anxious but cautious. Like there was something important that she desperately wanted to say but was purposely speaking slowly so as to make sure I heard everything.

"What is it, Rosalie?" I wasn't in the mood for a speech about how I had to come home put our family back together. I'd heard enough from her background rants from the calls I had received from my mother, father, sister and brothers.

I heard Rosalie take a deep breath. "Alice had a vision of Bella."

I stopped breathing at the sound of her name. Then anger rose up. "Alice wouldn't dare." I whispered fiercely. "She promised me she wouldn't look."

"Don't blame Alice, she can't control when she gets a vision you know that." Rosalie admonished before taking another breath. "But," she continued, "I think that you should know that Alice has gone back to Forks because of what she saw."

"What?" I yelled, furious. How could Alice do that? "Why?"

"She saw Bella jump off a cliff, Edward. And she didn't see her come back out of the water." Rosalie spoke quietly, but firmly. "Bella's dead."

Shock rippled through me. Then despair. She was dead. I was too late. Much too late. How could I have been so wrong?

"Are you sure?" Alice's visions aren't always certain. Something could change...

"Yes, Edward. Very sure."

She was supposed to forget about me, to move on. The fear I had felt earlier was nothing compared to emptiness I felt now. My heart truly was gone.

I now knew the answer to my earlier question. Yes, I could have watched while she loved another. For that would mean that she was alive.

I closed my eyes, the only way Bella exists now, is in my memory. I could remember her eyes, her laugh, her smile. But now, I will never see her again. And it was my fault. By trying to protect her, I sent her to her death.

It was a few moments before I realised that Rosalie was speaking again.

"Please come back now, Edward. Bella's gone, you can't do anything about it now. Victoria is no longer a concern now, either. You don't need to stay away. Come back home. We miss you."

I thought for a moment, trying to focus on the facts. "Rosalie," I struggled to even find the strength to speak. "Are you sure that Alice did not see... Bella ...come out of the water?"

"Positive. Alice said her vision disappeared as soon as she hit the waves."

I forced a growl down at the casual tone Rosalie used to speak of my love's death, and tried to be civil. "Then she may not have died. We know she jumped, but she may not have died. Something else must have needed to be decided. Someone else to decide to go to that same area...to see her...fall." As usual, I was clutching at straws, but I had to have some hope...

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie sounded exasperated. "How could a human survive a jump like that?"

I held my anger in and focused on not crushing the small phone in my hand before I could make another call.

"I'm sorry Edward." Rosalie's shocked whisper made it through the haze of grief and anger fighting to engulf me. "I shouldn't have said that."

I still said nothing, afraid of what would come out of my mouth. For, if Bella was gone, I would follow her as soon as possible, and I didn't want the last thing I said to my sister to be hurtful. Even if she did deserve it.

"Please come home Edward. There's nothing you can do now." Rosalie made one last plea.

"I'll call you back." I said, and snapped the phone shut.

Immediately, I was dialling again. I had memorised the various country and area codes I would need, telling myself I would use them to contact my family. Which I had done, a couple of times. But I knew the real reason was that I wanted to know that I could contact Bella if I became too weak. I would call her house now, to make sure that Alice's vision had come true. If, indeed , Bella was dead- the thought sent a fresh surge of pain through my chest, and I embraced it, glad for the punishment for the sin of having left my love to die- than I would do as I swore I would. I would join her in death. Perhaps I could see her on the other side, if there is a place where my kind can go after our existence has ended...

If, in actuality, Alice's vision was wrong, and Bella still lived...the hope I felt at this thought caused even more pain than the last. I knew that, if Bella lived, I would return to Forks. Return to her. And watch over her while she lived a long, safe life. Even if it was with someone else, I would be happy knowing that she was alive, safe and loved.

I finished dialling, and put the phone to my ear. I quickly did the math in my head. It should be late morning in Forks by now.

After just a couple of rings, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

I inhaled sharply. Her voice was breathless, as if she'd been running, but I recognised it. My memory had scarcely done her voice justice. In hearing that one word, I felt all of my anger, fear and despair melt away. Like ice melting over a warm fire.

"Hello?" She said again, stronger this time. "Is anyone there?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive. Alice's vision was wrong.

"Hang up the phone, Bella." Said a second voice. A male voice. But it wasn't Chief Swan.

Click.

I stared at the phone in my hands. Never before had I truly appreciated this human invention before now. For this small device has just given me the most wondrous gift. Bella Swan was alive. I heard her myself.

Happiness. Relief. Joy. Emotions that I hadn't felt in so long. Could a dead heart come alive again? I felt that mine could.

Quickly, I dialled Rosalie's phone again.

"Edward?' She'd picked up on the first ring. "Are you coming home?"

"Yes I am. Bella's alive." Saying the words, I swear I felt my heart skip.

"What?" Rosalie was now a mixture between happy and confused. "What do you mean, Bella's alive?"

"You really should get your facts straight before you pass on a death message, Rosalie." I felt my voice cool slightly toward my sister, but I couldn't hold a grudge. For without her call, I wouldn' t have heard Bella's voice answer the phone. "Bella is alive. I just called her house, and Bella answered the phone. She didn't know it was me, though. I didn't say anything."

"Oh." Rosalie at least had the decency to sound ashamed at her hasty action. "Edward, I am so sorry I gave you the wrong message, I-" she took a breath, "I'm glad Bella's okay." Pause. "Wait, are you really coming home?"

"He's coming home?" Esme's voice could suddenly be heard next to Rosalie's. I smiled for the first time in months. I had missed my mother. "Yes, Esme I am coming home. Are you still at Denali?" I asked.

"Yes, sweet heart, we are." Esme had taken the phone from her daughter. "You're really coming home?" I could hear the joy and relief in my mother's voice, and felt my smile widen.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I don't think I could have stayed away much longer, anyway."


	4. Chapter 3: Choices made

**Chapter three: Choices made. Alice's POV**

I could not _believe_ this.

I was walking circles through the woods behind Bella's house. I couldn't bring myself to go too far away. After all, _Jacob_ had his _pack members_ parked outside the front of the house, so I was hardly going to leave my best friend in the company of werewolves without some degree of protection, even if she was sure that _Jacob_ could control his temper.

Werewolves.

Edward was right on one thing. Bella was a magnet for trouble. One monster leaves the area, so of course Bella has to run into another kind.

And she went _cliff diving_? Since when was Bella an adrenalin junkie?

If my vision hadn't been clouded by that pack of mutts, I would've known about the wolves sooner. Maybe then Edward would've realised that leaving Bella alone was the farthest thing from keeping her safe, and come back.

I looked back to the house. I could just see Bella leaning against the kitchen counter, talking to the dog. Jacob Black.

Jacob Black.

This was the boy that Charlie had been talking about, I realised. Bella's friend, the one who looked after her, and helped her heal after we left.

'Well, I should be grateful for him then.' I thought. 'If it wasn't for him, Bella would be much worse than this.'

Watching Jacob approach Bella slowly, I tensed. He wasn't going to hurt her, was he? If he was, I would tear all four of his legs off.

I saw the dog cup Bella's face in his hands, and lean in slowly, and I felt my jaw drop as I remembered something else Charlie said: "I know that she used to think of him as a friend, but I think it's more now, or headed in that direction, anyway."

He wouldn't...Bella wouldn't.....

Just then, I heard the phone ring, and they both jumped. I left out a relieved sigh. 'Saved by the bell,' I thought as I saw Bella put the phone to her ear.

I couldn't hear anything, my physical senses weren't as strong as other vampires, but it looked like whoever had called had decided to hang up. Jacob took the receiver out of Bella's hand and hung it back on the cradle, before leaning in to kiss her.

I could feel my jaw drop again. "No, no, no," I whispered. Panic and nausea rose in my throat. "No, this can't be happening." Are you happy now, Edward? I thought with all the anger I could muster through my shock. 'She's found someone else, though I know he's not who she wants- and now both of you are going to be miserable!'

I put my head in my hands. This could not be happening. Bella must truly have gone insane. He's a _werewolf_, for crying out loud!

I turned behind me, looking into the forest, as I tried to see a future. Would Bella still be my sister? Would my brother ever be happy again?

I saw the forest in front of me fade away, as I felt a vision fill my mind. I saw our family waiting at an airport, and Edward walking through the crowd to take Esme in his arms. "Welcome home, sweetheart. Don't ever leave like that again." She said as Edward twirled her around.

The forest came into focus again as the quick vision ended.

'Edward's coming back home?' I knew, based on how clear the scene I just saw was, that this was a definite future, and a near one at that.

I started breathing faster. Maybe he's realised that leaving was a bad idea, and he wants Bella back? I thought about what I had just seen in Bella's kitchen, and wondered why Edward couldn't have at least realised how idiotic he'd been, yesterday. I was pretty sure that the 'mutt pack' would complicate things, and not just with Bella, but with hunting Victoria as well.

'What will happen now?'

The world faded again as a new vision enveloped me. This one seemed to be split in two pieces, representing two possible futures.

In one, I saw Bella walking down the steps of our house in a white wedding dress. My heart leaped at the idea, before sinking again with the next vision.

I saw Edward, wearing an expression of pain mixed with longing, watching an older Bella playing with two young children outside Billy's house. It looked like winter time. Everything was white.

Both visions were hazy, meaning that they were very distant, but still possible, depending on a decision.

I didn't need my sight to know what decision was needed, nor, which one was best.

Both my brother, and my best friend, deserved to be happy. And the only way that I could see that happening, would be if Bella knew why Edward really left. After all, the only reason she's settling for the dog, was because Edward had left her believing that he didn't love her.

Honestly, my brother has some weird ways of showing a girl that he cares.

I started walking back to the house, not bothering to wait until the mutt left. Though I loved Bella dearly, I was not going to let her make a decision based on misinformation. But, I couldn't let the dog know that Edward was coming back. He might do something like imprison Bella on the reservation, where we can't go for fear of breaking the Treaty.

No, I couldn't say anything yet. But I had to make sure that Edward got to talk to Bella as soon as possible.

**A few hours later...**

"Two minutes." I said to the others waiting with me.

We were at the airport, waiting for Edward. I had seen him arriving on the evening flight, so we all had come together to welcome him home. Carlisle and Esme had gone inside, leaving Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I, waiting outside with the cars.

Bella had been sad that I had to go, even though I didn't tell her why, not with the mutt still there. I had promised to come back the next day, and I was determined that Edward would come with me. I just wished I could see what would happen, but Jacob had also said he'd come back, and so I could not see what Bella's reaction to Edward would be. I had seen Edward, myself and Jasper running through the woods, Edward eagerly racing passed us towards Bella's house, but as soon as the house came into view, my vision went black.

Jasper was standing next to me, his fingers just touching mine as he leaned against Carlisle's Mercedes. Outwardly, he seemed relaxed, but I could feel the tension rolling off him. I had told him what I had seen and heard at Bella's house, of course, and though Jasper was glad that Bella was alright, the fact that werewolves were in the area made my mate very anxious. He had been furious that I had allowed myself to be in the same room as a young werewolf, even though I insisted that it was Bella who was in more danger. I asked for him to come with me and Edward to go see Bella the next day, after a hunt- I knew my brother would be thirsty, and he hadn't been around Bella's scent in months. If Jacob Black was indeed at Bella's when we arrived, I thought that Jasper's ability might help prevent anyone getting hurt. He agreed, though he said he would have gone with us anyway, to make sure that I didn't get hurt.

I mentally shook my head. Jasper could be just as overprotective as Edward, at times.

'He's here.' I stood up straighter, and could just see my brother coming through the travel gate-no luggage. His hair was tangled, his shirt was torn, and his eyes were dark. He had fed, but not much.

If Esme could still cry, I was sure she would be doing so now, as Edward strode forward and picked his mother up in a hug worthy of Emmet, twirling her around. "Welcome home, sweetheart." Esme said as he put her back on the ground. "Don't ever leave like that again."

"Sorry, mom." My brother smiled, it looked like he hadn't done that in a while.

Carlisle came forward and hugged him also. "I'm glad you're back son. And I second your mother,' he added. "Don't do that again, please."

Edward grinned. "I don't think I'll be able to leave again, don't worry."

I had seen Edward's decision to make Bella his first priority, rather than try tracking Victoria. He'd reasoned that, if Victoria were to attempt to harm Bella, she would have to go wherever Bella was. So, for him to be where Bella was, would be the best way to ensure her safety.

That had to be the smartest decision I had seen my brother make in months. I sure hoped he'd remember that.

He followed our parents outside, where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I waited by Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Edward!" I raced forward and wrapped my arms and legs around him into a tight hug. "My stupid, noble, moronic brother!" I wasn't sure whether to be angry or ecstatic. "How could you do something so selfish? We missed you so much! Can't you listen to anyone else but yourself? I told you this would happen!"

"What are you referring to?" He asked as I let him go. "You told me a lot of things."

"I'll tell you after you've hunted." I said, looking at his eyes. There was no way I was letting him near Bella when he hadn't seen her in months, was this thirsty, and I couldn't see an outcome.

'Did he see that thought?' I had to stay focused on something else. I turned, and went back to Jasper, mentally translating the French national anthem into Egyptian. I wouldn't let anything slip until Edward was fully satiated and calm. This had to go well, for my brother and – hopefully still soon-to-be-sister, - to be truly happy again.

Rosalie came forward next. "I'm so sorry, Edward." She said as she hugged him as well. "I realise that I should have checked first, but I wanted you home so badly."

Before Edward could reply, Emmet came forward, and grabbed him in a bear hug before playfully punching his shoulder. "Welcome back, little bro." He said. "It's about time you came to your senses."

Edward then turned to Jasper, still standing with me next to the Mercedes' door. "Good to see you back, Edward." He said quietly. But underneath the civil tone, I felt anger starting to boil.

I saw the concerned look on my brother's face, and realised Jasper must have let something slip into his thoughts. 'Diversion.' I thought and skipped forward excitedly. "Edward, I'm sure you must be anxious to see Bella, but you need to hunt first."Grabbing his hand to manoeuvre him to the back seat of the car, I continued in a rush, gesturing for Jasper to join me in the Mercedes and the others to get in the jeep. "Jasper and I will take you hunting, while the others move back home, then you can shower and change at the mansion before we go to see Bella, okay?"

"Alice, what's happened?" he demanded. What had Edward seen in Jaspers' mind?

"After you've hunted." I promised, now rotating Abba's 'Mama mia' around in my head moving from, English, to Spanish, to Korean, then Maori as we sped off.

A look of exasperation passed over my brother's face as he turned to Jasper. "Care to enlighten, me Jazz?"he asked. "I can tell that you're angry at me, and, though I don't blame you, I have the feeling that you're angry at something other than just me leaving."

Jasper hesitated. Edward's stare became more focused, so I now began singing Westlife's 'If I let you go' in Latin, at the top of my mental lungs, trying to make it more difficult. It seemed to work.

"Alice and I fought when she decided to go back to Forks after she had her vision of Bella." Jasper said quietly.

Okay, I knew that wasn't what he was currently angry about, but it was a worthy enough explanation. I had hated arguing with Jazz.

"I'm sorry, love." I said focusing on my guilt, hoping he could feel how badly I'd felt about it, my mind switching to Elton John's 'Sorry seems to be the hardest word' in relation to my mood. "But Bella's my best friend. I had to make sure that she was alright, even though Edward,' I glared at him in the rear-view mirror 'had forbade me to go back.'

My brother sighed. "I should be the one apologising to both of you." He looked at me square in the eyes in the mirror, and I could see the sincerity, as well as the guilt in them "I should have kept my actions my own, rather than dragging the rest of you with me."

"You're forgiven." I said chirpily. "Just promise to not make anymore unilateral decisions ever again."

"I promise." I gave him my most charming Cheshire-cat smile, in the rear view mirror.

"I'll hold you to that."


	5. Chapter 4: Consequences

**Chapter four: Consequences. Bella's POV**

I woke up early to see that, while the morning sky was overcast, it thankfully did not appear to be raining. I got up to dress, feeling like I'd actually had a decent night's sleep and remembered that I hadn't had any nightmares. I smiled, as I went downstairs to make breakfast. That was two nights in a row.

Charlie had left early, as usual, to go fishing. So I knew I was going to be alone for the majority of the day. Looking into the living room, on my way the kitchen, I realised that Alice wasn't back yet.

Sighing in disappointment, but confident in the knowledge that she would be returning- Alice kept her promises, after all- I got a bowl from the cupboard and set about making cereal.

As I sat down and began eating, my mind went back to the day before. Jacob driving me home in the truck. Finding Alice in my house. Jacob standing over me in the kitchen...

The spoon slipped from my fingers and clattered onto the table as I remembered Jacob's kiss. His lips had been soft and warm. Unfamiliar. But, as I made myself relax, I found myself able to cautiously return his kiss. It had felt nice. Soft, warm and sweet. Safe.

But I knew I was still holding back. I knew I was still afraid to let go of _him. _

I had been so wrapped up in listening to his voice again, yesterday, that I had gone cliff diving on my own. Then, Harry Clearwater had had his heart attack. I had been so selfish, putting my life in danger, not to mention Jacob's. And what if Jacob hadn't been able to save me? I would have died. I shuddered as I realised what my death would've done to Charlie, especially after losing Harry on the same day.

I knew that I would always love Edward. But he was a hallucination to me, now. He had left me, and I had held onto him like a life-raft, disregarding all others in my life. Did I want to cling to a hallucination of someone who didn't care about me? Was I going to continue to put my life in danger for a hallucination, when I had people who did care about me, real people, right here in front of me? Would I risk my life until I died, pining for someone I couldn't have?

Or would I choose the one I could have? The one I did love? The one who loved me back?

I pushed my cereal bowl away and rested my chin on my hands. I knew that I didn't deserve Jacob. I had hurt him, used him, and he had continued to keep trying to help me. He truly was my sun, always giving warmth and light.

I took a deep breath. If I was going to make this decision.....But I was lying to myself again. I had already made my decision. I had kissed him.

Now, what I needed to do was to let go...and tell Jacob everything before asking for his decision.

Though, even though I knew I had to explain everything to be fair, I had the feeling that Jacob would still accept me, even though I was beyond repair. I smiled. Typical Jacob, investing in a crazy, hopeless, cause.

Billy would be happy. Our families had known each other for years. And I knew the Quileute tribe's secret, so, if Victoria were to come back to the area, Billy would help keep Charlie safe.

Charlie would be happy too, judging from his defence of Jacob to Alice the other night...

Alice.

What would Alice think? It was obvious that she and Jacob didn't like each other, so I doubted she would approve of my decision. But, she had admitted to Charlie that it was good that I had Jacob to help me get better. Surely, as my friend, she would accept my decision to love someone who actually loved me back?

It was as I was washing my cereal bowl, I heard the knock on the front door. I quickly dried the bowl, put it back in the cupboard, and then went to pull the door open.

Jacob was standing in front of me. He was wearing his usual werewolf gear, denim cut-offs and little else. He also wore my favourite sun-like smile, rather than the calm mask he wore yesterday.

"Good morning."

"Hi". I said. This was earlier than I had expected to do this, but still, I stood aside to let him enter the house. As he stepped passed me, I felt his warm hand brush mine. I knew I had to explain things quickly. Jacob needed to know the full story of what he was getting himself into. I had to be fair-to give him the chance to make a decision.

I walked with him through to the living room, where he pulled me down to sit with him on the couch. Staring at me, but not saying anything, Jacob slowly brought a hand up and began to gently stroke my face with his fingertips.

Jacob's fingers felt like warm fire on my skin, and I started to feel claustrophobic as the living-room seemed to shrink in size. I had to do something, quick.

Reaching up, I grabbed Jacob's hand, with my own. A flicker of guilt, or hurt, passed through Jacob's eyes, but faded as I kept hold of his hand.

"Will you come out the back with me?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly with the magnitude of what I was about to do. "I need to tell you something."

Jacob nodded, squeezing my hand slightly. I squeezed back in reassurance, and he seemed to relax. Standing up, I led him out the back door, to our small back yard, and sat on the old wooden park-like bench we had, not far from the forest edge.

'Breathe'. I thought. 'Just focus on breathing, and you will tell this right.'

"I've, uh, made my decision." I started, my eyes focused on his large brown hand securely holding mine.

"Your decision?" Jacob asked slowly. "On what?"

"You'll see." I took another deep breath. "But I also have a confession," I continued. "And I want you to please hear me out fully before you choose to accept my decision or not."

I gathered my courage, and looked my best friend in the eye. "Promise?"

Jacob nodded. "Promise."

"Okay." I took another breath to try and get my thoughts organised, and looked down at our hands again.

"I'll start at the beginning." I bit my lip. Was I really strong enough to do this? "Hopefully, I can tell this right."

"Take your time, Bella. I'm listening." He started stroking my face again.

"Distracting me doesn't help me focus my thoughts." I said firmly.

"Sorry." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the smile in his voice as he took his hand away. "I'll be good."

I kept my eyes on our hands as I began to talk, starting from when Edward had left me in the forest.

I told Jacob everything. How I had tried to follow Edward into the forest, desperate to be with him even though he didn't want me.

I told him of my nightmares, how I had been determined to stay in Forks, despite knowing he would never come back. I was afraid to forget him. But at the same time, I was afraid of anything that reminded me of him, as it felt like there was a hole in my chest that grew bigger every time I even remembered his name.

Jacob's hands began to tremble at this point, and I stopped talking.

"Don't stop." Jacob said trough gritted teeth. He took a deep breath, and his face became the calm mask again as his hands became still. "I'm okay. Don't stop."

So I continued. I told him how, trying to be normal for Charlie, I had invited Jessica out to see a movie. My voice started to falter, as I told of the guys outside the bar, and hearing Edward's voice in my mind for the first time.

"You heard his voice in your head?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"As clear as if he were standing next to me. Better than my memory had ever been." I looked up to see confusion and shock flit across Jake's face before returning to the calm mask. No doubt he was worrying for my sanity.

"I found that, whenever my life were in danger. Whenever I was doing something reckless, or stupid, I could hear his voice, trying to stop me." I continued quietly. "It made me feel like he was still trying to protect me, even though he wasn't there. It made me feel like he did still care about me, even if it was just a hallucination."

Jacob had become still. "So that's when...."

I nodded. "That's when I brought the motorbikes to you, and asked you to fix them for me. I knew that the two words Charlie most often used in connection with motorbikes were 'reckless' and 'stupid' and so thought they'd be perfect for what I wanted."

Jacob's hands began trembling again. "You wanted me to fix the bikes so that you'd hear the leech's voice in your head."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes at the betrayed tone of his voice. "I used you. And I'm so sorry for that. "

Jacob started to shake his head. "Bella..."

"You promised you'd let me finish." I said desperately. He couldn't leave me now. I couldn't bear to lose him now.

Grinding his teeth again, he closed his eyes and nodded.

I continued. I told Jacob of how the hole in my heart had started to heal when I was with him. How I had started to become myself again. How the hole in my chest, while not gone, seemed to heal around the edges. The hole was still there, but it was no longer a raw wound. I told Jacob how being with him had made me feel happier than I had ever felt since Edward had left. How the darkness seemed to come back, only when I was away from him. He was like my personal sun, chasing the shadows away, and making me feel warm again.

Jacob had started to relax again, and a small smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Then your fever hit." I said, and pain rippled across his face as he remembered too.

"It felt like the hole in my chest had been ripped open again." I fought back tears as I tried to keep talking. "I had already lost one love of mine, who didn't want me. So, when you broke up with me too, I felt like I was dying again, even though I tried to tell myself that it wasn't the same thing."

Jacob's warm arms wrapped around me and I found myself in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I did that to you, Bella. I had wanted to tell you."

I nodded, my cheek rubbing against his chest. He let me go, and I explained how I had gone to Edward's meadow, my meeting with Laurent, and seeing the wolf pack for the first time. "We were so close to losing you," Jacob whispered, his head falling in his hands. "I didn't even realise how close."

I put my arm around his broad shoulders, "you saved me as I recall." I reminded him. "I'm still alive because of you." I thought for a moment. "That's three times, now, I think."

"What?"

"First you get me out of a depression, then, you save me from Laurent, then the other day, when you saved me from drowning. Not to mention you're constant help every time I injured myself riding the motorbike, in addition protecting me from Victoria, whenever she tries to come back to the area."

Jacob smiled again. "Keeping you safe seems to be a full time job, huh?"

I looked down quickly, and cleared my throat. "Yeah." I said. "Edward said the same thing."

Jacob pulled me into another hug. "I'm not Edward." He said soothingly, as he stroked my hair. "I won't leave you." He pulled back to look me directly in the eyes. "I _will_ do my job, do you understand me? I will be here to protect you, Bella. Always. Like I said before, you can count on me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I warned. "I haven't finished yet."

Jacob gently kissed my forehead and let me go. "Go on, love. I'm listening."

So I told him about when I went up to the cliffs on my own. How Edward's voice had again begged me to walk away. How I had been determined to jump. 'You won't stay with me any other way' I had told him. How, when I was in the water, Edward's voice had seemed clearer, telling me to swim, to not give up. How I had been happy to keep sinking, listening to Edward's voice.

"You nearly drowned, Bella." Jacob's voice was shaking, as was his hands. "You_ wanted_ to die?"

"No, Jacob. I didn't want to die. Though I didn't realise I was dying until after you'd pulled me out of the water." Seeing his hands trembling now, I added, "please keep listening, I've almost finished."

I waited until my friend's hands had stopped shaking before I continued.

I told him how selfish I had felt in jumping on my own, when the Clearwater's had just learnt of Harry's death. I told Jacob what I'd been thinking about when he drove me home from his house, how I had been wanting to stake a claim. Knowing that he was too good a person for me, and yet still wanting that knowledge, that it was okay to love him, and keep him with me. I told him of how, when Jacob was giving me that last hug goodbye, Edward had spoken to me.

"Did he tell you to run?" Jacob's whisper was husky. I lifted my head to look him in the face. "No." I told him. "Edward said 'Be happy.'" I looked at my hands, twisting my fingers together anxiously. This was it.

"I do still love him, Jacob." I felt I needed to admit that. "But Edward doesn't love me, and if I hold on to a hallucination of him..." I shook my head in frustration. "Will I continue risking my life for a hallucination until, one day, it kills me? I couldn't do that to Charlie, to you, to Alice, to mom, to Phil... I've been really selfish."

I shut my eyes. I needed to say this right, and I didn't think I was doing a very good job.

"I don't deserve you, Jacob." That, I knew was the truth, and so could say it strongly. "I have used you, I have hurt you, I have been unforgivably selfish, and yet you are still always there, looking after me, protecting me, and ..."I began to gasp for air as tears began to run down my face. "I need you in my life, Jacob. You are my best friend, and even though I still love him, I know that the only way I can move on is if I let him go, and..."I started sobbing, wrapping my arms around my ribs to try and stop myself from falling apart as my fear of letting go of Edward warred with my need to keep Jacob with me.

Jacob held my face firmly between his warm hands. Using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears away, his dark eyes looked intensely with mine. "Bella." His voice had gone husky again. "In plain English, now, so that I understand: What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't deserve you, Jacob." I whispered again. "I am damaged beyond repair, selfish and quite possibly crazy." I took a breath for strength, his eyes holding mine with a steel grip, as I continued haltingly. "But I need you, Jacob. I want to keep you. And, if you will let me, I would like to stake my claim."

I closed my eyes. 'Goodbye, Edward.' I thought, 'I will always love you, but I have to let you go now.' I took another breath, and opened my eyes, letting him go.

"I love you, Jacob."


	6. Chapter 5: Possibilities

**Chapter 5: Possibilities- Jacob's POV **

**(Warning: I'm using a lot of quotes from pages 506-511 of New Moon in this chapter. No copywrite infringement intended, just admiration, as I can't imagine the conversation going any way other than how Stephanie Meyer wrote it. But I am not Stephanie Meyer, so anything that you recognise does not belong to me.)**

"I love you, Jacob."

I couldn't breathe. Bella Swan said that she loved me.

"Jacob?"

Bella was still staring at me. Anxiety was beginning to show in her eyes, and I realised that she was waiting for an answer from me. Did I want her? What kind of a question was that? I'd been trying to get her to realise that she loved me for ages!

And now, she's finally admitted it. I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my face.

"Bella," I whispered. God, she was beautiful. And now, she was mine.

I kissed her, figuring actions spoke louder than words. I would show her how much I loved her.

I pulled her arms around my neck then let my hands move to the small of her back, pulling her closer. And unlike the small kiss I gave her yesterday, Bella, after a few moments of hesitation, responded enthusiastically,

Electric fire.

That's what Bella's kiss felt like. A hot, electric pulse starting from her lips, and anywhere she touched, spreading ripples all through my body. I couldn't even think properly. I could only focus on the feeling of her soft lips against mine, and her hands moving from my neck to my shoulders, exploring.

God, she felt so good.

After a while, we slowly broke apart. I had no idea how long the kiss lasted-I'd completely lost my sense of time, but I couldn't resist giving her one, two, three more kisses, before pulling back to breathe in her scent.

Bella's cheeks were flushed, panting for air, and I could feel her pulse pounding a tempo under my fingertips. She looked so beautiful.

"Bella." I whispered, bringing one hand up to cup her face again. Her face fit my hand so perfectly. "My Bella. Finally."

I distantly heard the trees rustling in the wind a second before the smell hit me like a brick wall.

I stood up quickly, scanning the forest.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Vampire." I spat. And the smell was close. I inhaled deeply, the sweet scent burning my nose. It didn't smell like the redhead. There was more than one.

"Victoria?" Bella's voice was afraid.

"No. There's more than one. I need to get you out of here. Get back Bella."

I felt the fever rise quickly, as Bella backed away, and in less than a second I was on all fours. I knew I'd regret not changing out of my clothes later, but I hadn't had time with a vampire, or Bella, so close.

I scanned for any of the other pack members, but my mind was private- no one else was phased. I let out a howl that echoed through the trees, as a signal to the others to get furry, and quick, before lying on all fours and looking pointedly at Bella. I jerked my head to my back.

"You want me to ride you?" She asked, disbelieving. I nodded.

Bella approached cautiously, and clambered carefully onto my back, sitting between my shoulder blades, and grabbed handfuls of my fur to hold on.

"I've never ridden a wolf bareback, before." She made an attempt at humour as I stood up, and began racing to the Quileute border.

As my paws struck a fast, steady rhythm on the forest floor, I felt the rest of the pack join me as wolves, scanning my mind for why I called them. Sam, racing from Emily's, Jared, Paul and Embry from their houses and Quil, from La Push beach.

"You kissed Bella?" Embry asked.

"Wayttago, Jake!" Jared howled.

"It's about time, you've been fantasising about her for ages." Quil laughed.

"Yeah, great, now they're going to get worse." Paul muttered.

Sam intervened- perfect timing. "Alright boys, focus. We have company." A felt Sam probing my memory for the scent I'd caught by Bella's house. "No, it's not Victoria." He admitted, 'but we need to get Bella somewhere safe. Take her to Emily's and then we'll meet you at the border."

I altered my course to take a direct route, my paws barely touching the ground as I practically flew past the trees.

I heard a yell from behind me. "What was that?" Sam asked me. I cocked an ear back to pinpoint the sound.

"Bella!" The shout was clearer now, closer.

"Jacob, stop!" I could hear footsteps sprinting toward me. But the sound was clear enough for me to recognise the littlest leech's voice. What was her name? Alice.

"The Cullens?" Jared asked.

"But there was more than one!" Quil added.

"Are the Cullens back?" Paul sounded eager for a fight, as usual.

"Stop, Jacob and see what they want, we're nearly to you." Sam instructed. So I slowed down to a trot, before stopping within sight of the border line. If there was going to be a fight, I knew I could get Bella across the border in time.

"What is it?" Bella sounded shaky. Whether it was from the run, or the fact that I'd stopped, I didn't know. I turned to face back where we'd come, and waited.

Within moments, the little psychic bloodsucker skipped into view, followed by a tall, blond vampire, who was covered in scars. Funny. I was sure I had smelt at least three, back at Bella's house.

"Alice? Jasper?" Bella sounded weirdly happy to see them. I'd never understand it.

"Hey Bella, I told you I'd be coming today." The little one said, a little too cheerfully, before wrinkling her nose. "Could you tell you under-protective guard dog to be more alert next time?" She gave me a patronising look. "We'd been patrolling the forest behind Bella's house. If we had been an enemy, we could have attacked well before you'd smelt us."

I felt Bella relax, slipping slightly on my back. "It's okay, Jake." Bella said, sounding relieved. "You can let me down now. They won't hurt me."

I was reluctant to let Bella anywhere near the Cullens, despite them supposedly being the good vampires. I figured they wouldn't want Bella to be with me, and if there were more here, now, would the rest be coming back? A small growl escaped me at the thought.

"It's okay, Jake," Bella continued. "The Cullens wouldn't hurt me. They can even help you guys find Victoria."

"We don't need their help." Paul said as he came running into view, hackles up, followed by Sam and the rest of the Pack, from various directions.

Suddenly, I started to feel very calm, almost sleepy, and I had to sink onto the ground before I fell over. Bella quickly dismounted, running to the little leech who wrapped her in a hug. I knew I should have been annoyed at this, but I just couldn't find the energy to care.

"Thanks, Jasper." Alice said happily. "You can let him go now."

The sleepy feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come, and I stood back up. The scarred leech did that to me? Now, I felt annoyed, and I bared my teeth, growling at him.

He simply smiled, and immediately I began to feel sleepy again.

"I can do this all day." The tall one, Jasper said. "So, either you be a good dog, or I'm going to keep doing this." He smiled wickedly, showing off his sharp teeth. " I can use other feelings, though if 'sleepy' doesn't work." The drowsy feeling disappeared again, and I got back up.

"Be good, dog." He warned. I held back a snarl with difficulty.

"An interesting, useful, though very problematic ability." Sam thought, wondering how that talent could be used against Victoria, but also against us.

We stood in silence facing each other, until Bella cleared her throat nervously. "Uh, would one of you be able to phase back, so we don't have to interpret body language to talk? Or, we could arrange a meeting for another time?"

"We don't have to worry about getting lost in translation, Bella. We have a perfectly capable translator with us." Alice said soothingly, and anxiety started to gnaw at my mind. He can't be here... He's too late, anyway...

Alice turned back toward the forest. "Oh, come on!" She called out toward the trees. "We need your help. You might as well do something constructive after helping to make this mess we're in now."

From the trees, closer than I'd expected, came a third vampire. I had been right. There had been three.

It was him.

He walked forward slowly, his face completely blank, and his gold eyes focusing on Bella as he came forward to stand on the far side of the calm one, Jasper-the furthest from Bella. But still, he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

He couldn't come back. No.

"E-Edward?" Bella's eyes were wide, and I noticed her arms wrapping around her torso again. I recognised this posture. Bella was hurting. But her voice...her voice had said his name with a strange mixture of shock, and relief. "Am I hallucinating, again?"

"Nope." Alice wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. "My moronic brother has finally come to his senses and decided that keeping you safe is a better idea than making himself miserable by staying away."

"You're really here?" Bella hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"I'm here, Bella." The leech whispered, and slowly, cautiously, Bella smiled.

No, no, no! This can't be happening! I crouched low, growls ripping through my throat as I prepared to spring.

"Jacob, don't!" Sam commanded. "You are forbidden to attack any of the Cullens unless they break the Treaty." I could feel the Alpha rising in his voice and my growls turned to whimpers as I nearly collapsed with the force of it.

"Jacob?" I felt Bella's hands on my back, worry in her voice. "Jasper, stop it!"

"It's not me, Bella." The calm one said. "Though I wish it was."

Bella's angry stare focused on the tall empath as I slowly stood up, the Alpha's order delivered.

"It was Sam."

Everyone turned to look at _him_.

His face was blank, as before. Only his eyes, filled with pain and regret mixed with longing, were focused on anything. They were focused on Bella.

"Sam was ordering Jacob not to attack me, or any of the Cullens, unless we broke the Treaty." Edward explained in a monotone, his eyes still not leaving Bella.

He took a breath, and dragged his eyes from _my _Bella, to focus on me. I felt smug by the small fact that he had to look up to meet my wolf eyes.

" Before we go any further, I want to thank you, Jacob." He said to me. Strange thing though, he actually sounded sincere. "Thank you for looking after Bella. For protecting her when I... didn't. For that, I owe you more than you know."

'I didn't do it for you." I thought angrily.

"I'm still grateful." He said. He slowly took a step closer towards me. "I don't blame you for wanting to attack me, Jacob."He said calmly. "Knowing what happened to Bella after I left..."The Leech's expression changed to one of intense pain as the pack members and I showed him our shared memories of Bella when Sam found her in the forest, and my memories of her during her depression.

Bella's eyes darted between the leech and me. "I don't know what you're doing, but stop it!" She commanded.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward's voice was strained as he seemed to struggle to speak. "The wolves just have a good memory. I deserve it." He straightened up, face blank again. Sam thought the expression was similar to ours when we were trying to control our emotions.

But Paul was starting to get restless. He wanted to fight a vampire. So did I.

'What are you doing here?' Sam asked before reminding me about his previous order.

Edward turned to look at Sam. "We're here to protect Bella."

All bar Sam growled. 'We don't need your help!' Paul and I thought in unison.

'We're faster.' Embry pawed the ground, willing to prove it if necessary.

'And we're stronger.' Jared relived his memory of killing Laurent in proof.

"I do not doubt your skills," Edward continued. "I'm simply suggesting that we might have a greater chance of capturing Victoria if we work together."

"What do you care?" I demanded. "You left her. You practically killed her! The best thing you did to protect her was to leave!" The growls were ripping through me again as I felt my muscles resist my desire to attack.

"Edward?" The psychic leech asked, worry in her voice.

"It's okay Alice." Edward reassured her over his shoulder. "Jacob's just telling me things that I already know." He turned to face me again.

"I left her because I thought I was protecting her by doing so."

"But why would you _care_ about protecting me?" Bella's voice cut through another growl that was building in my chest.

Edward sighed, closed his eyes, and then slowly turned to look at Bella. Pain, regret and longing showing in his face once again.

I had a feeling what was about to happen. I really didn't want Edward to open his mouth. But I was forbidden to attack. They hadn't broken the Treaty yet.

"I owe you an apology, Bella." Edward began, and then stopped. "No, I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know-I had no idea." Edward seemed to forget that the rest of us were there as the words started to fly thick and fast, like Edward had been holding back something he desperately needed to say. The little leech had a large, satisfied smile creeping over her face while the tall one nodded, as if encouraging him on.

"I thought it was safe for you here." He continued. "So safe. I had no idea that Victoria-" he spat the name out-"would come back. Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face." He shuddered, and the flood of words seemed to hold for a second. "And then Rosalie called me, saying Alice had a vision of you jumping off a cliff and...I thought you were dead, Bella." His voice dropped to a whisper as he hung his head in shame. "I've made so many mistakes. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see you, alive, safe and well. I am the most miserable excuse for-"

"Stop." Bella interrupted. "Edward, you can't let this...guilt...rule you life. You can't take responsibility for what happens to me here. None of it is your fault; it's just how life is for me. I know it's your nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but you shouldn't feel obligated to protect me just because you feel you have to."

I felt the smug feeling starting to return. Bella didn't want Edward around now, either.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Edward said slowly, almost angrily. "Do you think I've returned here just because I feel guilty?"

Bella's face went blank, uncomprehending. "Didn't you"

"Feel guilty? Intensely so. More than you can imagine. Even before Rosalie's call, I admit, when I wasn't hunting, I would just curl up into a ball and let the misery overtake me. And when I thought you were dead..."He shuddered to a stop again.

"I don't understand," Bella said, "that's my whole point. So what?"

"Excuse me?"

"So, what would it mean to you if I was dead?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Don't you remember anything I told you before?"

"I remember _everything_ you told me." Tears began to well up in Bella's eyes and I felt a fresh wave of anger that he had made her cry, again. But I was still forbidden to attack. 'Can someone else _please_ rip his head off?' I asked. Paul seemed eager to oblige, but Sam gave another order that no one was to attack the Cullens without his permission.

"This isn't something we should interfere with." He explained.

Edward continued talking to Bella as if he hadn't even noticed the Pack's interaction. His eyes never left her.

"Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension. I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

I now had a _really _bad feeling about this. He was too late. Bella was _mine_. He wouldn't dare...

"I'm a good liar, Bella," Edward continued, "but still, for you to believe me so quickly...."

I struggled against the Alpha's order that held me in place. This couldn't happen. I won't let it...

"You weren't going to let go, I could see that." Edward's voice was a whisper now. Had he really forgotten that we were still here? "I didn't want to do it-it felt like it would kill me to do it- but I knew that if I could convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would be easier for you to move on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought that I'd moved on, so would you. I lied, and I'm sorry-sorry that I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Tears began to run down Bella's cheeks. "I knew it," she sobbed, and Edward caught her as she began to fall to the ground. "I knew I was hallucinating again."

"You're impossible." He said, shaking his head. "How can I put this so that you'll believe me? You're not hallucinating. I am here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the blackest form of blasphemy."

I struggled harder against the Alpha's order, but my legs felt like they were buried in rock. The filthy bloodsucker _won't_ steal Bella away. I'd die before that happened.

Edward sighed as he took Bella's face in his hands. "I had meant for you to move on, and live a long, happy, human life, away from the dangers surrounding my kind. I thought that would be the best for you."

'And she did!' I screamed in my head, my muscles aching from trying to fight my restraints.

Edward nodded and hung his head, stepping away from Bella. "And you did move on." He whispered. "That's quite fair," he added, "I meant for you to." He turned back to look at me for the first time in a while. "And I won't contest the decision." He said calmly.

Alice's eyes widened. Jasper focused on Edward, with the concentration of a surgeon, scrutinizing.

It took a moment for me to fully understand what Edward just said, and I felt my body relax, as I no longer fought to attack him. Does he mean what I think he means? He _won't_ try to steal Bella away?

"Before Rosalie called, I was fighting to make through an hour without seeing Bella." Edward explained to me. "I knew that I wasn't strong enough to stay away. I knew, or hoped, that I had protected her from the dangers of my kind, but I soon began to wonder about the human dangers that Bella seems to attract as well. So I made an excuse to return: I would protect her from a distance."

"Then I wondered what I would find when I returned, 'He continued, his face still calm, but his voice shaking slightly. "Would I come back to find that Bella had moved on? And if she had, could I still watch over her while she gave her love to someone else, believing until her dying day that I never cared for her?" He barked out a laugh without humour. "It was Rosalie's call that answered the question for me. " He turned to Bella again, taking up her hands. "When I thought you were dead, I realised that I could watch over you while you loved another, as it meant that you were alive, safe and happy."

"But though I can survive, seeing you love another, I could not let you go on believing a lie, Bella." Edward slowly lifted her hands to his face, breathing in her scent, before letting them gently drop. He stepped away, and turned to face Sam.

"I, and my family, will watch out for Victoria, and protect Bella, whenever she is not on the reservation." He looked Sam in the eye, his eyes pleading and voice full with emotion. "Please accept my help. Bella is my only reason for being, now, so even without your permission, I will still protect her whenever I can. I am not strong enough to stay away, so I will leave only if she orders me to."

He turned to Bella, who had tears running down her face again. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked, haltingly. Bella stood in silence for a moment before shaking her head quickly, seeming unable to talk.

"Then I will stay."

Bella burst out sobbing and sank to the ground. No one seemed sure of what to do.

'We will meet with you tonight to discuss a strategy.' Sam was willing to overcome his feelings toward the Cullens if it meant that Victoria would be killed.

Edward nodded. "We'll see you at midnight."

He turned slowly, his face twisting in pain as he cast his eyes over Bella, still crying on the ground, arms wrapped around herself, before disappearing into the forest.

Alice started toward Bella, but I was free to move now, and I jumped to stand defensively over her. The tall one was quickly in front of me, defending his mate. The little Leech grabbed his hand, and glowered at me before gently pulling her mate into the trees after their brother.

There was silence for a few minutes as the pack members digested everything that had happened.

'Well, that was....interesting.' Quil remarked.

I lay down beside Bella, nudging her with my nose, showing her that I was still here. Bella looked up. 'Jacob,' she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and shaky and her eyes were filled with pain.

Just when Bella was finally starting to heal properly, that bloodsucker had appeared and hurt her again. I needed to get her back on the reservation, and Bella wasn't going to leave the reservation unless absolutely necessary. If the bloodsucker was determined to stay, I was going to make sure he stays as far from Bella as possible.

'Let's go to Emily's.' Sam commanded. ' We need to discuss this.'

I gestured for Bella to get on my back again, and she slowly climbed on, slipping several times as she tried to stop her tears.

Slowly, I stood up, and we ran across the border line. I kept to the back, running slower than the others, careful to make sure that Bella didn't fall. It was then that I realised just what had happened 'I won't contest the decision' Edward had said. He _wasn't_ going to try and steal Bella back. She had chosen me, and Edward had accepted that. Bella really was _mine_.

'He may be a bloodsucker,' Embry's voice cut through my thoughts,' but at least he can lose gracefully!"

I felt my smugness starting to return.

I had won.


	7. Chapter 6: Conflict

**Chapter 6: Conflict- Edward's POV**

As soon as I was out of sight of the wolf pack, I ran.

Walking away from Bella as she cried was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Every instinct had told me to comfort her, but she was no longer mine to comfort. What comfort could I have given her anyway? I had broken her heart, and then had come back, expecting her to be waiting for me with open arms. Instead, understandably, she had moved on. Not with a normal, human boy, like Mike Newton, but a werewolf, Jacob Black.

A werewolf!

Alice had told me that complications had come up, but I didn't give her a chance to tell me what kind. I had been too eager to see Bella. I'd hunted, gorging myself on three deer, half a wolf pack, and a black bear, before quickly changing my clothes and racing to Bella's house as the sun rose. Alice and Jasper were quickly lost behind me as I pushed my speed to its limit.

I had waited in the forest behind Bella's house, as Charlie got up and left for his usual fishing trip. I could hear Bella's breathing as she slept, and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I could hear her heat beat, like music, and her fragrant, mouth-watering scent lingered in the still air around the property.

I was blissfully unaware of Alice and Jasper coming to stand behind me. The evidence before me that Bella was alive was too overwhelming to notice anything other than that glorious fact: Bella was here.

I heard her get up, and start moving around her room, getting dressed, and I treasured every sound. As she headed downstairs, Alice's thoughts interrupted my Bella-starved brain.

'She's been miserable without you, Edward,' replaying for me the conversation she'd had with Charlie the night she'd arrived at Forks to check up on Bella.

Hearing Charlie's voice through Alice's memories only solidified my feelings of guilt. Why would Bella want me back after I had hurt her so badly?

I heard a clunk from inside the house, and I left Alice to move around the forest edge until I could just see through the kitchen window. Bella was sitting motionless at the kitchen table. Was she still depressed?

I heard Jasper run to where Alice was. He'd done a quick scout around the area. "He's nearly here." He told Alice, and I saw a glimpse of a boy in his mind, he was running along the road, Bella's house in the distance.

"I'm not surprised," Alice sounded exasperated, "my vision's been blank all morning."

Alice's vision had gone?

I made my way over to them. "What do you mean, your vision's blank?"

Jasper answered for her. "She means that your actions have lead to a pack of werewolves inhabiting the Quileute reservation, thanks to Laurent and Victoria coming back into the area." He said sternly.

No, it couldn't be. "Victoria's _here_?" I mentally gave myself another beating. I hadn't even been on the right continent!

And I had left Bella here, unprotected...

"Yes, Victoria's here, the werewolves are protecting Bella now, as they know she's the target." Alice said, distaste in her voice, "but they're volatile, having to get control over themselves every few minutes to avoid suddenly changing shape and attacking the closest thing to them." She looked seriously in the eyes, "I can't see them."

I had made so many mistakes! But I suppose that it was a good thing, then, that I had decided to return. I could protect Bella from both the werewolves and Victoria. Part of me actually relished the thought of having more excuses to be near her.

'Careful with your hopes, Edward,' Jasper thought. 'Things might be even more complicated than you think.'

A knock on the front door of Bella's house stopped me from questioning Jasper's advice, and I turned and watched as, a few minutes later, Bella came out the back door.

At last, I could see her.

She was as beautiful as always. Though it looked like she had lost weight, her skin seemed almost transparent, and her dark brown eyes had circles under them. Though, as Charlie had told Alice, Bella hadn't had much sleep lately as her nightmares kept her awake. I felt a fresh wave of guilt.

It was a moment before I noticed that she wasn't alone, and I recognised the boy from Jasper's memory- the one who had been running toward Bella's house.

"That's Jacob." Alice informed me, and I caught a flash of another memory from her conversation with Charlie, before she squashed it down. "Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement." Charlie had said.

So this was the one who had helped Bella out of depression. I felt a surge of gratitude toward this boy, who had helped Bella find life again.

But why was she holding his hand like that?

"I've, uh, made my decision," I heard her say to Jacob.

And so, began the discussion that equated to one of the worst moments of my existence.

I shook myself out of my melancholy memories to discover that, of all places, I had run to the meadow where I had taken Bella. Our first 'real date' I suppose it had been. The flowers had all disappeared, replaced by dead, yellow grass that barely stirred in the gentle breeze under the gray sky above.

I sat down in the same spot Bella had sat that day. The day when she saw what I truly was, and hadn't been afraid. It was the day I'd started to feel truly whole.

I had also kissed her for the first time that day, and I smiled as I relived the memory in my mind. I had been determined to keep control of myself, but it had turned out that Bella had been the one to lose control. I could remember her soft, eager kiss, and her long fingers running through my hair...

Before I could finish the treasured memory of our first kiss, a more recent memory interrupted:

"I love you, Jacob." I heard Bella say.

My masochistic mind relived this new memory in minute detail. And my heart broke again as, through Jacob's mind, I could feel his triumph as he felt Bella respond to his kiss.

What were the odds that I would arrive in time to see that moment? Fate really was cruel.

Actually, I amended that Fate was fair, considering I deserved the pain. I had made the mistake of leaving Bella alone, after all. And, it was only natural that her friend, Jacob Black would fall in love with her. How could he _not_ love her?

For Jacob Black did love her. I had seen that in his mind, too. And, through Jasper, I had also felt it.

I had felt his jealousy, and defiant anger, as well, as I spoke to Bella near the border's edge. I had heard the pack's shared mind through a haze, as I focused on Bella's face. How I wished that I could have seen her mind through my confession. Seen if there was any possible hope of her ever wanting me back.

But why would she want me back? The pack had shown me quite clearly what my leaving had done to Bella.

And Jasper had felt the pain coming off her in waves. He had thought the only time he had ever felt something as powerful was my own pain as we were leaving Forks.

I had made so many mistakes. I didn't deserve Bella back. I had hurt her too much.

But I would stick by my decision to stay and protect her, while she wasn't on the reservation. However, I was sure that Jacob Black would do his best to make sure that Bella was under the protection of the wolf pack as often as possible.

Werewolves!

I remembered the first wolf pack we encountered when we first moved into this area, when the Treaty had been signed. The pack had been smaller than this one, but I remembered how unpredictable they had been. If even slightly provoked, they would transform and attack.

I had felt it again, listening to Jacob's mind while she was telling her story in her backyard. How his hands would shake as he fought to gain control over his emotions, to not transform into the animal that could kill Bella easily.

The rational part of my brain tried to tell me that it wasn't so different from me trying to control my thirst whenever I was with Bella, but I pushed the thought aside. I didn't want there to be any similarities between myself and Jacob Black. I had more control than a young werewolf. I'd had nearly a century of practice. Though I had to admit, if it weren't for the fact that he was a werewolf, Jacob Black could almost be worthy of Bella. He had healed her and cared for her when she needed it most.

The thought brought a fresh wave of pain to my heart, and I buried my head in my hands. I could never be worthy of Bella.

'Edward.'

I looked up to see Jasper standing at the forest edge, his eyes filled with a mixture of sympathy and anger.

I must have been truly lost in my thoughts, to have not noticed his approach. The wind was picking up now, causing the trees to sway, the branches and leaves rustling as they moved.

'Satisfied with the mess you've made little brother?' Jasper thought. 'Alice has been nearly attacked by a werewolf twice now, and your own mate has been forced to choose another, all because you made the decision to uproot our family and leave.'

"Go away, Jasper." I whispered, knowing he would hear me anyway. I wanted to be alone with my misery. The last thing I needed was my empath brother micro-analysing my emotions.

'I don't think so.' Jasper thought with a sigh, stepping forward into the faint light coming through the clouds. 'I thought Alice needed me to keep you calm when you saw the mess you made, but now I think that it was more so that I could show you how Bella felt, considering that you can't see her mind.'

"I felt her pain just as easily as you did, thanks Jazz." I told him. "You don't need to rub it in."

"I'm not here to rub it in." Jasper started talking out loud as he came to stand over me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm here to help you get a clearer understanding."

"What's to understand?" My despair was turning into anger as I stood up to look my brother in the face. "You felt Bella's pain. You felt Jacob's love for her. You felt how protective he was of her." I started pacing in frustration, "Bella is his now, she made her decision. What more do I need to understand?"

I felt my anger coming under control as Jasper attempted to calm me down with his gift.

"You were feeling pain as well Edward and that affected your interpretation." He firmly told me, gripping my shoulders to stop me from wearing a trench in the ground. "I think you need a more objective opinion."

"What do you care?" I asked him, pushing him away from me. "You never supported my loving Bella in the first place, thinking it ridiculous. The only reason you started accepting it was because _Alice_ cared about her so much."

Jasper frowned. "True." He admitted. "In the beginning, I thought she was a danger to us, and it was only when Alice's visions showed that it was going to be fine, that I started to support the idea. Alice began feeling so happy, and I wanted her to be happy." He sighed. "Then I started feeling how happy _you_ were with her, Edward. In all the years I've known you I have never felt you to be so...content. Happy. I could tell that you felt...complete, whenever you were with Bella."

"It's the same feeling I have for Alice." He continued. "That Carlisle has for Esme, or Emmett for Rosalie. You feel like you have been given something so precious, though you feel that you don't deserve it. So you treasure it all the more because you have it anyway. It's the feeling that you get when you've found your true mate."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, not bothering to deny it. "I know that I will love only Bella."

Jasper gave a small smile. "I could feel it from Bella too." He said quietly. "The feeling was just as strong as yours."

Despair filled me again. I had truly blown it. "What difference does that make now?" I asked. "She loves another, she made her decision."

"It was a misinformed decision, and you know it."

"And I confessed to her." I reminded him. "I felt and saw her pain just as you did." I'd hurt her _again_.

"Did you feel her hope and longing, too?" Jasper asked.

I froze. "What?"

My brother gave another small smile. "Like I said, your own emotions clouded your interpretation, leading you to miss things. You need a more objective interpretation." Jasper closed his eyes, and focused his memory back.

"You weren't going to let go, I could see that." I heard my voice whisper in Jasper's memory as the scene that occurred an hour ago rose up in his mind. "I didn't want to do it-it felt like it would kill me to do it- but I knew that if I could convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would be easier for you to move on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought that I'd moved on, so would you. I lied, and I'm sorry-sorry that I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm so sorry, Bella." Through Jasper's memory, I could feel my guilt, love and longing as clearly as if were Jasper's own emotions.

Fear and disappointment filled Bella as tears began running down her cheeks "I knew it," she sobbed, and I saw myself catch her as she began to fall to the ground. "I knew I was hallucinating again."

"You're impossible." Seeing myself from the outside, I saw my calm face breaking its tight control as frustration and longing warred within me. Jasper was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the emotion and attempted to keep control over the situation. "How can I put this so that you'll believe me?" I heard myself continue. "You're not hallucinating. I am here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and _will_ always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the blackest form of blasphemy."

Strangely, hope began to tug at Bella before the fear and doubt pushed it away.

"I had meant for you to move on, and live a long, happy, human life, away from the dangers surrounding my kind. I thought that would be the best for you."

A blast of jealousy and defiance from Jacob hit Jasper like an angry newborn.

I saw myself nod, stepping away from Bella. "And you did move on." I had whispered. "That's quite fair. I meant for you to." Fear and longing fought for supremacy over Bella as I saw myself turn to the giant wolf that was Jacob. "And I won't contest the decision."

Shocked disbelief, mixed with exasperation came from Alice. Jasper focused on me, scrutinizing, sorting through my emotions of guilt, longing, love and despair to find reluctant acceptance.

Hope rose anew within Jacob, but from Bella, there was an unexpected feeling of terror and, through Jasper's eyes, I saw the same expression on Bella's face that I saw the night I said goodbye to her in the forest. She didn't want to let go.

I saw myself turn to Bella again, taking up her hands. "When I thought you were dead, I realised that I could watch over you while you loved another, as it meant that you were alive, safe and happy. But though I can survive, seeing you love another, I could not let you go on believing a lie, Bella."

Longing and pain radiated from Bella like fire, which cooled with love and contentment as I brought her hands up to my face...

"Do you want me to leave?" I heard myself ask. Anxiety made it difficult for me to speak.

Hope, yearning, and love warred with terror and pain as Bella shook her head. Jasper struggled to help her keep control, the strength of the different emotions emanating from Bella, Jacob and myself were becoming difficult for him to keep in check.

"Then I will stay."

Bella burst out sobbing and sank to the ground as Jasper lost his hold over her emotions, allowing her to feel them completely.

I opened my eyes as Jasper's memory faded, and I realised I was back on the ground, and the sobbing I heard was no longer Bella's, but my own.

"She still feels love for me?" I asked. I was disbelieving, despite feeling it clearly through Jasper's memories.

'She said so herself.' Jasper thought, bringing up another memory.

"I do still love him, Jacob." I heard Bella say- we were back, standing at the forest edge behind Bella's house. "But Edward doesn't love me, and if I hold on to a hallucination of him..." She shook her head in frustration. "Will I continue risking my life for a hallucination until, one day, it kills me? I couldn't do that to Charlie, to you, to Alice, to mom, to Phil... I've been really selfish."

I felt my emotions and thoughts fighting within me. Bella still cared for me? She made her decision to choose Jacob because she thought she was being selfish, holding on to me?

But still, she had made her decision. I had to respect that. She had chosen Jacob. She said she loved him.

But, looking over Jasper's memory, Bella _had_ felt love toward Jacob, but it wasn't the same feeling she had when I was confessing to her by the border's edge...

I felt hope beginning to building up in my chest. Could it be possible?

Could there still be a chance that I could win Bella back?

'Edward,' Jasper interrupted my musings, 'I know we don't always see eye to eye on things...but you are my brother, I want you to be happy. And I have never felt as much happiness from you as when you were with Bella. And, though I admit it seems she does care for the wolf, the feeling is nowhere near as strong as when she was with you.'

I stood up slowly. Hope was building up stronger and stronger in my chest. I really had no right to try and compete for Bella's heart. I had left. I had hurt her, and she'd found someone else. It was fair, and I should respect that.

But if there was a chance, even a slim chance, that Bella could take me back...I would fight for that chance.

I had told Jacob that I wouldn't contest Bella's decision. And I wouldn't...to a point. I wouldn't force Bella's hand. I wouldn't openly compete. I would be more subtle...

I looked up to see a smile playing around Jasper's eyes as he felt my resolve shifting. "That's more like it, little brother," he nodded. "The best things in life are worth fighting for."

I smiled back in agreement. Yes, Bella was definitely worth fighting for.

I really was incredibly selfish.


	8. Chapter 7: Unwelcome

**Chapter 7: Unwelcome- Charlie's POV**

I parked the cruiser into my usual spot in front of the house. Fishing today hadn't been the same without Harry. I spent the entire time alternating between thinking about his funeral the day before, and worrying about Bella. She seemed a lot happier, with Alice visiting, but I was afraid about what would happen when she left to go back to LA. Would Bella become depressed again? I didn't think so. Jacob had really helped her heal and I smiled in gratitude toward the boy.

As I got out of the cruiser, I noticed the same black car from last night parked on the other side of the road. Alice was still here.

The front door was opened before I reached it, and Alice came skipping out the door. "Hiya, Charlie," Alice said cheerily as she gave me a hug in greeting. "Did you catch anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." I replied, smiled back at the pixie-like girl in front of me.

"Good, because Bella has already started on dinner." Alice actually took me by the hand to lead be into the house.

I entered the kitchen to find Bella feverishly stirring something on the stove, while Alice picked up a knife and started cutting an onion to presumably add to a pile of other chopped vegetables next to her on the bench.

"Hey, Bells, smells good." I complimented as I sat at the small table. "Alice, you're a guest so you don't have to help with dinner." I added.

"Bella said the same thing, Charlie, but I want to help." Alice said happily, seemingly unaffected by the strong onion smell.

"Hey dad, is spaghetti alright for dinner?" Bella asked with her back still turned.

"Sounds good Bella." I answered cautiously. Her voice had sounded tight, or strained. And as she turned to get a frying pan out of the cupboard, I saw the reason. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

I was out of the chair in a second and holding my daughter's face in my hands in another.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked as she tried to avoid making eye contact.

"I'm fine dad. It's just the onions." Bella said in a more relaxed tone as she manoeuvred out of my grasp and went back to the stove.

"The onions?" I asked, incredulous. Alice was the one chopping them, and they didn't seem to affect her at all. "You sure?" I looked toward Alice for confirmation. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as if to prepare herself.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie, it was my fault." Alice turned to look apologetically at me. "I probably shouldn't have sprung it on her as soon as I hung up the phone, but I was so happy."

Now I was confused. "How could something that would make you happy make Bella cry?"

"Well," Alice looked hesitantly at me from under her long lashes. She snuck a peek at Bella, who was focusing intently on adding the vegetables Alice had chopped up to the frying pan. Alice sighed. "You know how Carlisle got offered that job a few months ago, in LA, so we all had to leave in a hurry?"

"Yes," I affirmed slowly as suspicion began to creep into my mind.

"Well, Esme had been missing the serenity of a small town, and Edward and I had been missing Bella, and Rosalie was complaining about all the damage the sun was doing to her skin, and so eventually Carlisle decided to move us back to Forks. He made the decision this morning, and I just got off the phone with him." Alice looked imploringly into my face. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy that I'd be able to stay and be with my best friend again, that I blurted it all out as soon as I hung up. I guess Bella got a bit of a shock." She turned to Bella, the picture of remorse. "For the sixteenth time, I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you'd be happy I was coming back."

"Actually, that's the eighteenth, as you apologised twice to Charlie." Bella said calmly. "And I am happy that you're coming back." She added in reassurance before taking a deep breath. "But..."she couldn't seem to finish the thought and I was sure I could guess why.

"Is Edward coming back too?" I demanded as anger started to rise. "They're all already here, dad." Bella supplied the answer to my question, and I froze. What? _He's_ back here already?

"We had to move to LA so quickly that we had only taken a few bags with us." Alice quickly explained to me before going over to put her arms around my daughter. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry we hurt you." Alice sounded on the verge of tears herself, and Bella returned her hug. "But Carlisle had to accept the job so quickly, and we had to leave as a family. Then we had no power to our new house as the builders had fallen behind schedule, and the temporary apartment we went to was running on a generator because of a power shortage in the area, and we all had to enrol in a new school and catch up with classes... we couldn't have contacted you at all, even if we did have the time." Alice stood back a bit to look at me. "That's another reason why Carlisle decided to move us back here. The money from his job had been good, but everything else wasn't. We were all miserable. Edward most of all, I think, as he missed Bella so much." She turned back to look Bella in the eye. "He knew he had hurt you by leaving so quickly, and he was miserable. He couldn't even contact you to explain properly. That's when I finally decided to come up here and visit. I'd had enough." Alice tucked a piece of hair behind Bella's ear. "And I find you like this." Alice hung her head in shame before wrapping her arms around my daughter again. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Aww, Alice, sweetheart, it's not your fault." I leaned against the fridge as I looked into the large, sad eyes of my favourite Cullen.

Something bleeped, and Alice had her phone out in a flash while Bella turned back to the dinner.

"Edward wants to see you, Bella." Alice said perking up as she read the text. "He's on his way over. He says he wants to explain things to you properly, face to face."

"He's coming here? Now?" My daughter seemed on the verge of hysteria and I was quick to try and calm her down with a hug.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure he won't make it through the front door." How dare that boy come here. He goes off to L.A, leaving Bella in a depression and then shows up, out of the blue and expects everything to go back to the way they were?

'No,' I thought. 'I'm not going to forgive him for hurting my daughter like he did.'

"It's okay, dad." Bella said, relaxing slowly and turning back to the stove. "According to Alice, the reason why the Cullens couldn't contact me was because of bad construction and a busy schedule. So, if all he wants to do is explain, the least I can do is hear his point of view. "

I was very reluctant to let that boy anywhere near Bella, but then I looked over at Alice, who seemed close to crying.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Alice slowly sat down at the small dining table and looked up at me, tearfully. "When Carlisle called, I told him what you told me last night, about what happened to Bella after we left. Carlisle was saying that he never should have accepted the job, I heard Esme crying in the background, but Edward grabbed the phone and told me he was on his way here. He was so desperate to see Bella and apologise, he had no idea that Bella would be hurt so badly. I was able to convince him to wait until I told her we were coming back, and he gave me half an hour. So, I told Bella the news, we started on dinner, and then you came in." She straightened up in her seat, wiping her eyes. " The text was to say that my thirty minutes were up."

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts on whether or not I'd be allowed to detain Edward Cullen in the small cell block at the Police station.

Bella's head snapped around again. She began to breathe quickly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll get it, Alice said chirpily.

"No." I commanded, and she sat back down warily. "I'll get it."

I made my way to the front door. Should I get my gun? No. I shouldn't tempt myself. I knew I couldn't shoot him, but I'd dearly love to scare him a bit.

I opened the door to see Edward Cullen standing bold as brass on my doorstep. This was the boy that caused my only daughter to lose her love of life. He took the light from her eyes. He was the one who left her without warning, and caused her to become almost catatonic.

Definitely a good thing I didn't have my gun.

"Chief Swan." Edward nodded his head respectfully in greeting. I noticed that there were shadows under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping either. His eyes seemed to be filled with pain.

Good. He deserved to feel pain after what he put my little girl through. I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't care that Edward had to leave because of Carlisle's job or that he couldn't phone Bella because of a power shortage. He had hurt my daughter.

Edward lowered his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up again. "Chief Swan." Edward began slowly, his voice hoarse, "I first would like to apologise to you for what I did. I had no idea that, by leaving, I was going to hurt Bella so badly. L.A is so far away, and we had to move so quickly. I thought that Bella would forget about me, and move on."

I remembered Jacob Black, and felt a little smug. So, Edward thought Bella was just waiting around for him to come back? I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realised that wasn't the case. Not anymore. Jacob was a good kid. He loved Bella. I could see that every time I caught him staring at her. Jacob wouldn't just leave her.

"Please." Edward continued. "Please give me a chance to explain to her, to you. Believe me. I never wanted to hurt Bella. My pain over leaving I could handle, but not hers. Please let me explain."

I really did not want to let him in. But, if Alice's explanation was right, it wasn't the Cullens' fault for not making contact for months. And Edward did indeed look like he'd had a rough time. It couldn't have been as bad as Bella's though. Edward waited patiently, no longer afraid to make eye contact. 'Well,' I thought, 'at least he's man enough to admit he made a mistake and to come in person to apologise.'

Very reluctantly, I stepped back, in order to let the last person I had wanted to see, enter my house.


	9. Chapter 8: Competition

**Chapter 8: Competition: Bella's POV**

I stood in the kitchen, stirring the mince and vegetables in the frying pan while the spaghetti continued to bubble on the stove. Alice was sitting calmly behind me, not saying anything, but I was sure she was looking ahead, trying to see the outcome of tonight's meeting.

I tried to focus very hard on stirring, trying not to listen to my father's footsteps fade into the hall as he went to open the door.

What were the odds that, as soon as I had made the decision to let Edward go, he turns up? I felt the hole in my chest open just a little bigger as I remembered seeing him in the forest earlier that day. My memory of his face, his voice, hadn't done him justice. He was as glorious as ever.

Then he had told me that he did still love me.

I couldn't stand this. How is it possible to love two people so much and be forced to choose one over the other? How is that fair?

Did I need to choose?

'Of course you do.' I thought, annoyed at myself. 'And you made your decision. You promised yourself you would let Edward go and choose Jacob. And you promised yourself you would stick to that decision.'

'Besides,' I thought, testing the spaghetti. 'He may have come back now, but what about the next time something happens? What about when the next vampire tries to kill me?'

'Jacob would kill the vampire.' A little voice said in the back of my head. It wasn't like hearing Edward's voice in my head. Not clear words in a recognisable voice. This one was quiet, unrecognisable, and almost voiceless. It was like the voice was communicating in impressions, rather than words.

"Bella?"

I froze. I hadn't been paying attention, and he'd come right into the kitchen before I could prepare myself.

When I turned, the sight of Edward standing in my small kitchen took my breath away. I had to remind myself that I wasn't hallucinating.

Silence filled the room and I dimly noticed my dad leaning against the kitchen door. I was not going to break the silence. Edward was the one who left. He should speak first.

"Bella, why don't you and Edward catch up in the lounge?" Alice suggested, taking the spoon away from me. "Charlie and I can finish dinner. "

Numbly, I walked into the lounge, careful to avoid making eye contact with the tall, handsome vampire, who followed me through the door. Feeling too tense to sit down, I leaned against the far wall, facing Edward, who was standing in the middle of the room, between my dad's favourite chair and the t.v.

'Don't break the silence'. I told myself, trying to stare Edward down while stopping my heart going a mile a minute, looking at his beautiful, perfect face.

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, I first want to apologise for leaving you the way I did. As Alice told you, we had to move to L.A very quickly, and I thought that a clean break would make it easier for you to move on with your life, rather than carry on with a long-distance relationship."

I suppose Charlie was listening from the kitchen, and Edward had to stick with his story. I said nothing.

"When I heard what you had gone through, I was horrified that I had hurt you so badly. I still am, and will be punishing myself for doing that to you for the rest of my existence."

"I could've been worse than how you found me." I reminded him. "I've been healing."

Edward nodded. "Yes. Jacob Black. I do owe him dearly for helping you, however the one thing he wants from me I don't have the power to give him." Edward seemed to be listening to something, and then gave a small huff of laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Your father wants me to leave too. He's considering putting a restraining order on me. As if that could stop me from protecting you, if you needed me."

"Jacob's been protecting me pretty well." I said defensively, without even thinking.

A flicker of emotion crossed Edwards face before returning to his calm mask. "So, you really do choose him?" He asked, quietly.

"Jacob has been so good to me." I told him, feeling my throat start to tighten with emotion as I remembered everything Jacob had done for me even though I'd hurt him repeatedly. "When you left, it was like a huge hole, had been punched through my chest. I was afraid to do or think about anything that reminded me of you because it hurt so much, and yet I was terrified to leave, or try to forget you, as you had been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I didn't want to let you go." It was difficult to talk, and I could feel the tears staring to well in my eyes, but it was like a floodgate had opened. I needed to tell him how I felt about everything that had happened. "When I was with Jacob, the pain started to go away. It was like he was healing my heart, even though I knew I was going to be scarred for life. I kept on hurting Jacob, because I was still holding onto you, and I was afraid of ruining our friendship. Then, when I finally make my decision to let you go, you turn up saying that you still love me, and that I had believed a lie for months."

I knew I was hurting Edward now, and I knew that I was being self pitying, and I hated myself for both. Yet I couldn't stop the words from flowing out of my mouth.

"I love you Edward, and that's why I couldn't let you go for so long. And I love Jacob too, which is why I chose him. And though I will always love you, Edward, I told myself I will stand by my decision to choose Jacob and that is what I will do. It is the only thing that is fair to him after all that he has done for me."

I felt the tears flow down my cheeks, and, after a moment, I felt a cool hand wiping the tears away. Edward was standing over me, so close. His dark, golden eyes were hypnotising as he kept eye contact.

"You still love me?" He whispered.

"Yes."I whispered. His mouth seemed to twitch into a slight smile, before becoming serious again. He took a small step away from me. "But you still choose Jacob Black." He said in a monotone, his face the calm mask again.

"Yes."

"Why?"

I was confused. Hadn't I just told him why?

"You say you love both me and Jacob. And yet you choose him. You say that I am the best thing that has ever happened to you, and yet you choose him. And you say you chose him because he helped heal your heart, and that you promised yourself that you would stay with your decision to choose him." Edward took my tear streaked face into his ice-cool hands that still sent pulses of electricity down my spine.

"Does your choice simply stem from gratitude? Or is it your promise to yourself that binds you?" Edward tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, his eyes softening as he studied my face. His gaze then intensified as he looked into my eyes. "Tell me. If you hadn't promised yourself to stay by your decision to choose Jacob, or if I had returned even two days earlier, would you still choose him?"

I stared. How could he ask me this now? What difference did it make? But I knew it would make a lot of difference. I had only decided to choose Jacob yesterday. If Edward had returned earlier, I knew I'd choose him. But the other part of his question was the part that struck me most. I chose Jacob because I loved him, to be sure. But now that Edward was back, was I staying with him for the same reason? If I was being honest with myself, I didn't know the answer to that question. I knew I loved Jacob, but did I love him more than Edward? I didn't know.

Oh, God, how horrible was I? I couldn't hurt Jacob again. But was he truly what I wanted?

Edward's mouth twitched as he came closer to me again. "No answer." He said softly. "Interesting."

He slowly leaned towards me, his golden eyes holding me in an iron grip. Slowly, so slowly, he brushed his lips against mine. And with that quick, light touch I felt the same fire rush through my body, and I remembered all the other times he had kissed me, touched me, and I had to focus very hard to not kiss him back, though the temptation was a s strong as it ever was.

"I _will_ fight for you Bella." Edward's cool, sweet breath brushed my ear. "For I love you too. And if you are going to chose someone else, I want it to be because you love them more than you love me. Not because of gratitude. I want you to be happy with the one you want. And if, by some miracle, you still want me, than I will be honoured to be yours again."

"Bella, your dinner's ready!" Alice sang from the kitchen as Edward stepped away. "Come on Edward, we'd better get home."

"You're welcome to stay, Alice." I noticed my father didn't include Edward in his invitation.

"That's okay, we need to help the others finish moving in, and get things ready for us to go back to school." Alice took Edwards hand and led him to the front door.

"I'll see you later, Bella." He called casually over his shoulder. And then he was gone.

"Bells? You okay?" My dad was looking at me, concern on his face. I nodded, and set about serving up the dinner, barely eating a thing before racing up to my room and wrapping my afghan around my shoulders.

Oh, god, what has just happened? And what's going to happen now?


	10. Chapter 9:Territorial

**Chapter 9: Territorial (Jacob's POV)**

I paced around my dad's lounge, trying to stop my hands from shaking. Bella had been at my house for most of the day and I hadn't wanted to let her go home. I was sure that at least one of the Cullens was waiting at the boundary line. My dad even suggested that he invite both her and Charlie over for dinner. I had hoped that Bella would agree, as it would mean that we could spend more time together. Plus, I thought it was a perfect opportunity to show Charlie that Bella had chosen me. He would approve, I was sure. Charlie didn't like Edward Cullen either.

But, Bella had said that her dad had gone fishing that day, and she didn't know when he'd be back. She had avoided eye contact with me though, and I thought all she really wanted was some time alone. Reluctantly, I had accepted and offered to drive her home in the Rabbit. She was quiet as I drove, but she sat close to me, keeping a hold of my hand. As soon as we crossed the boundary line, I noticed a black car in my rear-view mirror. Ignoring the car, I kept my eyes on the road. I parked in front of Bella's house, and we both got out. The little leech, Alice, had an arm around Bella and was steering her toward the house before I'd even moved around the front of the car.

"Thanks Jacob, I can take it from here." She said as she manoeuvred Bella toward the door. "We'll see you tonight, okay?" She told me the location.

Bella looked back over Alice's shoulder. "Wait, Alice." She freed herself and came to stand in front of me. "How about you stay for dinner?"

I snuck a glance at Alice, who was wrinkling her nose in disgust. Glad to know that the feeling was mutual, I shook my head. "This is Cullen territory now, I can't be here." I wrapped my arms around her, and was gratified to feel her return the embrace. "But I'm still here for you, Bella." I said. "I'll always be here. I'm just a phone call away in case you need me."

"I want to come tonight." She said as she released me. "To the meeting."

"Sure." I figured she deserved to come, seeing as it was her Victoria wanted. But I was wary of letting her get too much time near Edward. Even though he said that he wasn't going to try and get Bella back, I didn't trust him near her. "I'll come and pick you up at around eleven thirty, okay?"

"Excuse me," Alice interrupted, "but as Bella's house in on _our_ side of the treaty line, I think we will be bringing her."

"How?" I asked. "I know the area you're talking about, you can only get part of the way by car. Paws cross country easier."

"It wouldn't be the first time Bella's been carried cross-country." Alice rolled her eyes and started steering Bella towards the house again.

"What is it with you Cullens?" I stepped forward and barred Alice's path to the door. "Do you always make other people's decisions for them?" I turned to Bella. "Do you want me to pick you up tonight?" She hesitated before answering. "I don't want to cause any more trouble between you guys..."

"There's always going to be trouble between us, Bella." I said smiling slightly at her thinking she can make peace so easily. "Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies, remember?"

"And I don't want to make it worse. I am neutral territory. I am Switzerland." She looked sternly from me to Alice and back. "Okay?"

I sighed. Did she really expect the Pack and the Cullens to get along so easily? Seeing the determined look in her face, I guess she did. Smiling slightly, I decided to humour her for tonight. "Fine. So, as a neutral party, how do you freely choose to come to the meeting?"

"As both you and Alice have said, my house is on the Cullens' side of the boundary line." She said slowly, thinking. "So, as I don't want either side to be offended by anyone overstepping the boundary, I think the Cullens should be the one to take me to the meeting."

I gritted my teeth. Bella had a point in that my continual crossing of the boarder would now be pushing the treaty, but I was sure that Edward would be the Cullen to take her up to the meeting area, and I didn't want him anywhere near Bella. "Not Edward." I said. And I turned to the little leech. "Could you take her up?"

"Well, I could pick her up in the car, but, like you said, you can only drive so far. Though I'm strong enough to carry Bella, as she is taller than me, it would be a very awkward run for her." Alice thought for a second. "I'll ask either Carlisle or Emmet to carry you, okay?"

The Doctor, or the big leech. Both were preferable to the mind-reader.

"Deal." I stepped forward and kissed Bella before Alice could try to move her away again. "See you tonight." I said, and then got into my car. I watched as Alice took Bella into the house, before reluctantly driving back home.

I had been restlessly pacing around the house ever since.

"Son, you need to calm down." My dad was sitting on the couch. The t.v was on, but he was watching me.

"I don't like her being over there." I said quietly through a clenched jaw. Alice wanted Bella to get back together with Edward, anyone could see that. And I knew that Bella really cared about the psychic. I really didn't like the fact that Alice was with Bella right now, when I couldn't be. I was sure that Alice was twisting words, and using her power to try and make Bella choose Edward again. She would be wasting her time, of course, but I still didn't like the idea.

All right, I admit it. I was scared. Edward had shown up at the exact moment that Bella had decided to choose me. Bella and I were still on shaky ground as an official couple, and I was afraid that if she spent too much time with the Cullens, she would go back to being part of the bloodsucker fan club.

There, I said it. To myself, at least.

"I don't like the Cullens anymore than you do, Jacob." My dad said as I walked past him into the kitchen for about the twentieth time, "but with the other vampire continually coming back, we could use their knowledge to catch her next time she's in the area. Did you find any trace of her earlier?"

"No." After our impromptu meeting with the Cullens at the border line today, the Pack had gone for a scout for any trace of Victoria coming back into the area. None of us could find any recent trace of her since we chased her into the ocean the other day. She had fled the area again.

"Maybe she knows the Cullens are back." I wondered out loud. I knew that many vampires didn't like to trespass on the territories of other vampires. But werewolves seemed to be okay. So, that must mean that, if she did come back, it would be on our territory. I grinned as I began my next loop around the house. I couldn't wait. I wanted to kill a vampire, even if it was just the redhead.

"If she does, it may take a while before she's confident enough to come back." My dad said thoughtfully. "Both a wolf pack and a vampire coven would require careful planning."

"We'll be waiting for her when she does." I said calmly. Even now, Jared and Paul were patrolling along the border line as was our usual shift work.

I glanced over at the clock as I circled the lounge again. 10:00. Had I seriously been pacing and thinking for that long? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to see Bella. I would wait until the Cullens came and picked her up.

I headed to the front door.

"Jacob?"

"I'll see you later dad, but I can't stand waiting here any longer." I yanked open the door and ran out into the night. I didn't phase, but I went straight into a sprint.

Ever since my fever hit, I had been running faster and faster, for longer and longer periods of time. I wondered what would happen if I entered one of the races at school. I'd probably outrun the fastest kid by a mile. But, of course we weren't allowed to. It would raise too many questions. After all, not everyone on the reservation knew that there was a wolf pack living in the area. All of us hated the Cullens, but only a few knew who they really were.

As I crossed the boundary line, I picked up the pace. All I could hear was my feet pounding on the ground and the blood pumping through me as I ran. I breathed oxygen deeply into my lungs and I relaxed my muscles so that I could move even faster. I wasn't even breaking a sweat, and yet steam was rising off me as the cool night air touched my hot skin.

I kept up the sprint until I was in front of Bella's house. The stink of vampire was everywhere, the smell like bleach in my nose. The windows of the house were dark, but I could hear movement in Bella's room. She must be still up.

Her window was open, so I climbed up the tree in front of her house until I could see in. Bella was inside, pacing from one side of the room to the other, much like I had been back home.

"Bella!" I shouted in a whisper. She whirled around, her eyes widening when she saw me. "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" I thought it best to be polite, rather than just jump through her bedroom window.

"Of course." She backed up, and I swung through the air, launching myself through the window, to land smoothly and quietly on the floor of Bella's bedroom.

"Hey." I said intelligently as I straightened up.

Bella stood in front of me, already dressed for a night out in the cold, rugged up in a winter jacket and gloves. "Hey." She said back.

We were both silent for a moment, staring at each other. 'Man, when did we get so awkward?' I thought. Suddenly, Bella rushed forward and threw her arms around me. Pleasantly surprised, I returned the hug, but it was a moment before I noticed that Bella was shaking and there were silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I wiped the tears away with my thumbs as I tried to calm her down. I hated seeing her cry. "You don't have to be scared, Victoria won't get anywhere near you."

"It's not Victoria." She answered, not looking at me.

"Then what?"

Bella backed away, wrapping her arms around her body. Suspicion started to creep into my mind at the familiar posture.

"I really hate myself, right now." She began breathing deeply, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry."

I was confused. "What have you done that would cause you to hate yourself?"

Bella avoided my eyes for the second time that day. "Edward came over earlier..." She began hesitantly, and my suspicion turned to an anger that was almost territorial. Okay, it was territorial.

"What did he do?" I asked as I tried to stay calm, the way that Sam had taught us.

"He kissed me."

I backed up to the window, wanting to stay as far from Bella as I could in the small room until I had got control again.

"Did you kiss him back?" 'Please say no.' I begged in my mind. 'Please say no.'

Bella shook her head. "No."

Relief flooded through me before the territorial anger came to the surface again. This time, however it felt justified, and I was in control.

"He'll pay for that." I said, strangely calm, I relished the thought of having an excuse to take a bite out of the Cullen I hated most. I knew I couldn't trust him to keep his word.

"No, Jacob, please don't." Bella hung her head as she sat on the edge of her bed. "It was my fault."

My eyes narrowed. "Why is it your fault?" I asked. "He's the one who kissed _you_, it should be his fault. You didn't even kiss him back."

"It's my fault...because I wanted to."

I didn't say anything for a minute. That really hurt, hearing her say that, and I felt the anger rising again, but this time, I felt betrayed. "So, is that it, then?" I asked. "You've changed your mind? Edward's back now, so I'm no longer needed?"

"No!" Bella shot up to stand in front of me, and I backed further away until my back touched the window sill. I didn't trust myself to stay calm.

"Jacob, I _do_ need you." Bella's dark eyes were imploring as she reached out to take my shaking hands. "I told you before, I will always love Edward, but I can't lose you, Jake. That's why I didn't kiss him back. I've made my decision. I've chosen you. I love you."

She stepped forward and hesitantly wrapped her arms around my waist. I didn't move. I still didn't trust myself. "I love you, Jacob." Bella's voice was muffled against my chest, but I could still hear the emotion in her voice. "I told you what had happened because relationships are meant to be built on honesty. I thought that, if I didn't tell you, then you might hear about it another way, and I wanted you to know that I didn't kiss Edward back, and that I still choose you." I felt her arms hold me tighter. "Please forgive me, Jacob."

Slowly, I was able to calm down. Slowly, I returned Bella's embrace. But I was still on edge. After all, she had admitted to me more than once that she still loved the leech. Yet here she was, saying she still chooses me, and asking my forgiveness for wanting to kiss someone she loved. Though I will never understand why she loved the bloodsucker, I knew that she did. She had held onto him for months and had risked her safety several times to keep him close to her. And that had been when she thought he no longer loved her.

A light bulb suddenly flashed in my mind. Had that been Edward's plan? He knew that Bella still loved him, and so kissed her to make her feelings for me confused, and to make me angry enough to push Bella away, not wanting to be second best? I could see that actually happening. If Bella hadn't cried out 'no' than I would have ended up leaving as I would have phased before too long. If I had left, I would have thought that Bella had changed her mind.

Yet Bella hadn't kissed him back. She still wants me. But I could also tell that we were still on shaky ground. I had to go slower, I saw that now. I had to show Bella that I trusted her, and that she could trust me. I had to show Edward Cullen that I wouldn't just back off in defeat and that I would fight for her and that I would stay by her.

I had loved her for months while she pined for the Bloodsucker. And now that she realised that she loved me too, I could now show her how much I loved her, proving to her that she made the right choice.

Holding her tighter to me with one arm, I cupped her face in my other hand, tilting her chin up.

"I love you, Bella Swan." I told her.

"I love you, Jacob Black." She whispered.

I kissed her then, with all the passion I could muster. Which, with all the different emotions swirling in me at that moment, was actually quite a lot.

I would show her. I would keep her warm on a cold night. I would love her with abandon. I would stay by her and protect her, and let her make her own choices rather than making them for her.

I would love her like Edward Cullen couldn't.

After who knows how long, we broke the kiss. Bella had removed her gloves and her jacket, and I had no idea when that had happened, but was nevertheless pleased that she had. Bella seemed to notice too, and even in the dim light, I saw her blush.

"Sorry, it's just...your skin..." She blushed a deeper shade of red and I felt a grin spreading across my face.

"Too hot for you, am I?"

Bella blushed again, and gave me a light slap across the chest, which only made me grin more. Especially when she didn't take her hand away. I pulled her tighter to me.

"I bet Cullen couldn't hold you like this." It probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to say, but I wasn't really thinking straight and I couldn't resist having a dig.

"No." Bella admitted slowly, "I would usually have to be wrapped up, and he always had to have complete control if he kissed me."

Pushing the nausea away at the image, I thought I could definitely use this to my advantage. The only time I had to stay in control around Bella was if I got angry.

"I can kiss you, without control." I reminded her, and was rewarded with another blush. What image had just passed through her mind? I loved to imagine.

"I... guess you can." Bella's voice was breathless and I felt the smug grin forming on my face again.

I couldn't help it, so I kissed her again.

When I finally dragged myself out of the kiss, we were both breathing hard. I held Bella close, thankful that I had stayed. True, we may still be on shaky ground, but I felt our relationship was becoming more solid. I just had to keep reminding her why I was a better choice than Cullen.

"Oh, my god," Bella backed away, eyes on her bedside clock, and putting her jacket back on. "It's nearly eleven thirty, Alice will be here soon."

"Are you sure I can't take you up?" I was still reeling from the kiss, and didn't want to leave.

Bella's now gloved hand, touched my cheek. "I told you, I don't want to be the cause of any more trouble between you guys."

"Hey, Trouble's my middle name." I said, taking her hand in mine, and giving her one more kiss goodnight. "I'll see you at the meeting, then okay?" She nodded, and I went over to the window and jumped out, landing lightly on the grass.

Steam rose off my skin again as I began running toward the place Alice had told us we'd meet. As soon as I made it a fair distance into the woods, I took off my clothes and tied them to my leg with the cord I kept around my ankle before phasing into the wolf.

I ran. Edward had kissed Bella, but she hadn't kissed him back. She said that did, truly love me, and was staying with me because she loved me. And we had kissed more passionately than I thought possible.

I relived the last memory in my head, relishing every detail...

"Jake, I'm happy for you, man. But will you _please_ stop?!" Embry shouted in my head.

Oh, great.


	11. Chapter 10: Pick up

**Chapter 10: Pick up- (Edward's POV)**

I watched Jacob phase before he ran off into the night, his memory of his recent moments with Bella being relived in his head in graphic detail.

"Jake, I'm happy for you, man, but will you _please_ stop?" Embry complained.

Embarrassed, Jacob focused on the forest around him, and as he got further away, I was gladly able to get out of his head.

Staying where I was, in a tall pine tree overlooking Bella's back yard, I went over everything that had happened since I left Bella eating dinner with her father that evening.

I should have known that I would not have been able to win Bella back. I had hurt her so badly. I had felt her heart rate increase when I had kissed her, but she had not responded with her usual fervour.

I hadn't intended to kiss her. But, being so close to her in that small room, I couldn't help myself. She seemed to have chosen Jacob Black for no other reason than necessity. I wanted to show her that she still had a choice.

And still, she has chosen Jacob.

After Alice and I left Bella and her father eating dinner, I had been tempted to stay. Alice, though, had convinced me that I still needed to speak to Carlisle and Esme, as I had barely had time to speak with them since I returned to Forks.

Alice drove, while I had sat in the backseat, watching Bella's house fade into the distance. Jasper was in the passenger seat. Alice had been right, as usual, to ask Jasper to be nearby when I arrived, as it was only with his help that Charlie had even let me into the house.

It was also thanks to Jasper's influence that I didn't jump out of the car and run back to Bella's house.

'Edward, I really wish that you would calm down'. Jasper thought as Alice sped past a campervan, while turning the stereo up.

"I can't calm down." I muttered, watching Alice's visions as she skipped ahead in time. Still, her visions alternated between Bella walking down the stairs of our house in a white wedding dress, looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her, to seeing me watching an older Bella play with two children in the snow outside Charlie's house.

As much as I loved watching Bella walk down the stairs in the wedding dress, my masochistic mind focused on that future winter's day: I couldn't quite identify the features of the two children in Alice's vision, but I could tell they were a boy and a girl. And they had brown skin.

They were Jacob Black's children.

And they were Bella's children.

I had tried to think objectively about this scene as we drove. Bella would make a wonderful mother, I was sure. But I knew that if she became part of our family, that possibility would sooner or later be taken from her. I thought of Rosalie's despair at never being able to have children, and I did not want Bella to feel that bitterness. The Bella playing in the snow in Alice's vision did indeed look older, there were lines around her eyes, but her face lit up with pure joy as she played with her children.

Who was I to take that joy away from her?

As Alice pulled the car into the garage, her vision shifted slightly. The wedding scene became more blurred, while the snow scene became clearer. I could actually hear the children's laughter now, mingling with the laughter of their mother. Bella's voice sounded slightly different, it was more matured, but I would recognise it anywhere.

'Edward, what just happened?' Alice demanded as she put the car in park, noticing the new clarity.

I didn't say anything as I stepped out of the car.

All I had ever wanted for Bella, was for her to be happy. Seeing Alice's vision, I knew that, if I succeeded in making Bella choose me again, than those two children would never exist, and Bella would never know the joys of being a mother. But I would always have the memory of that vision in my mind. For eternity, I would know that I had taken that possibility away from her, simply for my own selfishness.

Could I do that to her? Who was I to make that decision? I had promised myself that I would no longer make any unilateral decisions again. But if I continued to try and win Bella back, knowing what I would be taking away from her, wouldn't that count as a unilateral decision?

Later, when Alice's vision of the current Bella blanked out, I knew that Jacob had probably decided to see Bella despite our arrangement that Alice would be picking her up.

Though I knew that Bella was no longer mine to protect, I still didn't trust Jacob not to hurt her, especially if he found out about my kissing her earlier. I knew how quick the wolves were to anger, and I didn't want to risk Bella getting hurt. So, I ran to Bella's house to sit in the pine tree.

As usual, fate allowed me to arrive at the moment of Bella telling Jacob that she still chooses him. I truly was a glutton for punishment.

When I eventually heard Alice drive up to Bella's house, I climbed out of the tree and dashed over to the car, Emmett had lent his jeep for the more rugged terrain. Alice was just getting out, while Esme sat in the passenger seat.

We had decided that Esme would actually be the one to carry Bella to the meeting area. Even though Emmett had wanted to find out her reaction to running at _his_ speed through the forest, Rosalie didn't like the idea of Emmett carrying Bella, so he backed down for the sake of his wife. Though Carlisle had been fine with the idea of him carrying Bella, we thought that, as the 'leader' of our family, it would be best for Carlisle to be one of the first of us there to greet the Wolf Pack.

So, Esme volunteered to carry Bella instead, with me and Alice running with them. I had agreed to not carrying her, but that didn't mean I couldn't still be there. And I was determined to spend every moment I could with her, for even though I could see that she truly was no longer mine, I still loved her. That was one thing I knew that would never change.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice asked me when I came to stand beside her. "The _other_ vision has been getting clearer ever since you left the house."

"Don't worry Alice." I tried to sound reassuring as I climbed into the back seat, but her thoughts told me that she was getting worried. Alice wanted her sister and best friend back, and she wanted the white wedding scene to come true. Whatever it took.

"What do you mean by 'the _other_ vision'?" Esme asked, curious.

"I've been having a split vision lately, depending on Bella's choice." Alice explained before I could reassure my mother that it was nothing for her to be concerned about. "In one vision, I see Bella walking down the stairs of our house in a wedding dress. And in the other, I see an older Bella playing with two children in the snow outside Charlie's house, while Edward watches from the shadows."

Alice then turned and nimbly climbed up to Bella's window and into her room, leaving me with my mother.

How could Alice have done this to me?

A.N: Sorry for the long update, and I know that this doesn't say much, but I am trying to keep as close as I can to what I know of each character's personalities, and I know Edward wants Bella to have a human life more than anything. The next chapter I am planning on writing in Esme's POV, and it will feature the meeting with the wolf pack. Please review, as I always appreciate constructive feedback. How can I make my writing better?


	12. Chapter 11: Midnight meeting

**Chapter 11: Midnight meeting- (Esme's POV)**

I turned in my seat to look at my son, who was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Edward," I began softly. "Is it true what Alice sees? Does she see Bella choosing another?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" Silly question, I thought. I supposed what I really needed to know was 'how are you coping?'' or quite possibly 'if she does choose another, will you be strong enough to stay or will you leave us again?"

He sighed and closed his eyes a moment. "I'm fine, mom." He said firmly.

I didn't believe that. I knew my son too well. He would gladly feel his heart break a thousand times than to cause those he loved any grief. And I knew he loved Bella more than anything.

Alice arrived at that moment, with Bella beside her.

"Esme!" Bella seemed pleasantly surprised. "Did you draw the short straw?"

"No, I volunteered." I replied warmly. Bella was such a sweet girl, never wanting others to go through any trouble for her. She was much like Edward, in some ways.

"In you go, Bella." Alice opened the back door for Bella to climb into the car. Bella froze when she saw my son.

"Edward? You're coming too?" She asked awkwardly. My son smiled warmly at seeing is love, and my heart broke to see the acceptance on his face.

"I have to be at the meeting." Edward explained calmly. "But don't worry, I won't be carrying you. I just wanted to see you."

Bella's expression was a mixture of longing, empathy and fear, but she slowly got into the car.

Alice was quick to shut the door, and raced to the passenger's seat.

"Seatbelt, Bella." She said cheerfully as we peeled the car away from the curb.

It was a quiet drive up to the clearing where we would meet the wolves. Though I was the one driving, I spent most of the trip observing my children. Alice seemed tense under her usual air of optimism, Edward seemed resigned, but content and Bella seemed unusually distant from my son.

I remembered the split-vision that Alice mentioned, and I was concerned. Was Edward losing his love? The girl who brought him to life? That couldn't be fair. After all my son had been through, he deserved a happily-ever-after, just like I found with Carlisle.

Edward caught my eye in the review mirror and gave me a flash of a reassuring smile, too quick for Bella to see.

'I just want you to be happy, son.' I thought.

He nodded, returning his gaze to the dark-haired human girl sitting beside him.

When we made it to the meeting field, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were already there. Emmett's booming laugh carried across the field as we ran over to join them. When we got close, I gently put Bella back on the ground, and the four of us joined the group at a human pace, Edward leading Bella by the hand, as her human eyes were obviously having trouble in the darkness.

"This is the baseball clearing, isn't it?" Bella asked, wary. Hearing her heartbeat quicken slightly, I realised that she remembered that this was the place where we first met Victoria.

"She'll never touch you, Bella." Edward's voice sounded tense as his eyes swept the dark trees along the forest edge.

Carlisle stood up and I raced to greet him, gladly taking hold of his hand. Smiling at me, he then turned to our first son. "When will the wolves arrive, Edward?"

Edward listened for a moment before sighing. "A minute and a half. But I will have to translate as they will be coming in their wolf forms."

"They're coming as wolves?" Bella's eyes were wide, and I was confused. Wasn't Bella friends with the wolves? Or was she worried that there would be a fight between us?

"They don't trust us enough to appear in their human forms." Edward explained.

"They're coming," my husband pointed out. "That's the important thing."

After a moment, I could hear the rumble of many footfalls coming from the forest nearby as the pack raced into view.

It was an impressive and intimidating sight.

The wolves were huge, bigger than the last ones we'd met, when our family first arrived. The pack was larger as well, with six wolves, rather than the three I remembered.

"Urgh, I can smell them from here." Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Welcome." Carlisle greeted warmly as the wolf pack stopped a short distance away, breathing lightly.

I tried to guess which one was Jacob Black, the one I'd heard Alice and Edward talking about.

Jacob Black. Ephraim Black.

My eyes travelled to the large black wolf at the head of the pack. Alpha. Chief. Jacob Black was the grandson of a chief, surely that would put him as the Alpha of the wolf pack?

But, as Bella stepped forward to greet the wolves, I noticed the reddish brown wolf pad forward to nudge her with his furry head.

'Ah. _That_ one's Jacob'

As Bella smiled into the wolves large brown eyes, my gaze drifted to my first son.

He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. I knew it must pain him to see his mate with another, and I wanted to reach out and comfort my son.

This was not supposed to happen. My son deserved to be with the one he wanted, the one he loved.

"Victoria is a threat to both of our families." Carlisle began. "In order to defeat her, we need to work together."

A gray wolf on the Alpha's right made a growling sound.

"They want to know if we're suggesting we remove the border line."Edward translated.

"Victoria will soon know our boundaries when she returns." Jasper answered. "She has a great instinct for survival and escape, and will most likely use our limits, our boundaries, to her advantage." He met the eyes of the Black wolf. "If it is possible to have a...truce, in regards to the boundary line itself...it may make it easier for us to work together to kill Victoria, rather than fighting each other if one of us 'crosses the line'."

"Though we would only cross into your territory with your permission." Carlisle reassured.

More growls sounded from the pack. It was like the wolves were all arguing, trying to make their point. With one bark, however, the black wolf regained quiet.

"Sam has decided that Victoria is a greater threat than us, and so will agree to a temporary truce on the boundary line." Edward explained, even as a couple of the other wolves growled as if in protest. "We will be allowed to move thirty feet over the boundary, but only if it is in active pursuit of Victoria, and no other time. Anymore than that, is strictly their territory. Once Victoria is dead, the boundary line will return at its former position."

"That sounds reasonable." Carlisle nodded. "We can agree to that."

The wolves cast their gaze over my family as we all nodded to confirm the new rule. I noticed the 'only in active pursuit of Victoria part' and wondered if that was because of Edward.

"We can rotate shifts to keep an eye out for Victoria's return to the area." Jasper continued. "Perhaps two scouts on each side, that way we'll have enough numbers for a decent welcoming party, as well as a way to get back up if needed."

More growling in protest and the black wolf, Sam, barked again, calling for silence.

"Agreed." Edward stated for them.

As they worked out the details for the shift work, which included patrolling Bella's house, I observed my first son and my small daughter. Alice's eyes continued to flick between Edward, Bella and Jacob, whereas Edward, though he translated perfectly for the wolves, never took his eyes off Bella for a moment throughout the entire meeting.

Bella, I noticed, tried to avoid eye contact with both my son and the rust-coloured wolf standing close enough for her to touch.

I felt sadness growing in my heart. Bella, while she still cared for Edward and our family, appeared to have truly chosen another. I felt my heart break for my son, who had been alone for so long, and had suffered so much only to lose the one thing that had made him seem more alive than anything else had in over one hundred years.

Soon though, it was time to go. Bella was clearly getting tired, and began to lean against the wolf, Jacob, for support as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Come on, Bella." I said warmly. Even though it appeared she was no longer with my son, Edward still loved her, and I was still grateful for the happiness she had given him. "Let's get you home to bed."

Sam barked an order, and began to move toward the forest.

"Wait, Bella." Edward stepped forward. The red wolf hung back, his eyes on my son.

I gestured to the rest of our family to head back, and Rosalie ran quickly in the direction of the cars, Emmett following behind. Carlisle waited for me further away, Alice beside him, her eyes still flicking between Edward, Jacob and Bella, a frown showing on her face. Jasper hovered defensively close by, reluctant to leave his wife.

I watched Edward slowly approach Bella as the wolf pack began to leave. The red wolf, Jacob, was the only one lagging behind. Keeping an eye on Edward and Bella, I was sure.

Edward reached out and gently stoked Bella's cheek.

"Are you happy with him, Bella?" He asked softly. "Is he the one you've chosen?"

Bella, who looked close to tears, nodded silently.

My son sighed, closing his eyes, and I wished I could cry as I saw that he had made his final decision.

"I want you to be happy, Bella. I want you to live a human life. That's all I ever wanted for you." Slowly, he hugged her, before kissing her forehead gently. "I will always be here for you, whenever you need me. But if you can have happiness with Jacob, then I won't stand in your way."

The ears of the red wolf pricked up, and Edward began walking Bella away from us, and toward Jacob.

"Jacob," Edward asked as they approached, "will you take Bella home?"

Jacob nodded and Edward picked Bella up and placed her easily on the wolf's back, before stepping back to look Jacob in the eye.

"Take care of her, Jacob." Edward entreated. He then looked up at the human girl who he'd lost his heart to, but was giving up to another. "I will always love you, Isabella Swan. "

"I love you, Edward." She whispered. A single tear trickled down her face.

"Don't cry Bella, please." Edward begged. "All I've ever wanted for you is to have a long, happy, human life. I'll gladly watch you live your life with Jacob, knowing that you are loved." I could tell that he meant what he said. Edward took a deep breath and took another step back.

"Go be happy, Bella."

Jacob turned and ran for the trees, heading toward Bella's house. Bella turned to gaze back over her shoulder, meeting my son's eyes as the wolf carried her away. The connection broke as they entered the forest.

Edward kept watching for a few moments before slowly turning and making his way across the field back to us.

Only when he was a few feet away from us, did he glance up into our faces. Rushing forward, I hugged my son. 'Oh, sweetheart, are you alright?' I asked. 'Silly question', I thought.

"I'm fine mom." He said reassuringly, with a small smile on his face. "I meant what I said. I want Bella to live a human life. She has chosen to be with Jacob, and I'm not going to be selfish anymore. This way, she stays human, I can still see her, and she can be happy."

"But what about you?" I asked. "You deserve to be happy too, Edward."

"Seeing Bella happy makes me happy." Edward said fervently. "I don't need anything more."

"Are you sure...?" I asked, and he nodded firmly.

"Alright." It was his decision to make, after all. 'But I so wanted you to have your 'happily ever after' like the rest of us.' I thought. 'You deserve it.'

My son hugged me. "I still have my family, and Bella will live a human life, just like I wanted. What more should I ask for?" He smiled, and the smile actually reached his eyes. Though I noticed the way he phrased the sentence, Edward truly did mean what he said. He was at peace.

Not long after, Alice had a vision of Victoria returning to the area. Edward advised Bella to get out of Forks, and she headed to Florida to see her mother, using the tickets we had given her for her birthday. Edward then informed the wolves, and together we were able to corner Victoria and destroy her.

Bella was now safe.

However, it wasn't long after that battle that we had to go to Seattle to deal with a Newborn Army that Victoria had been creating, using a young vampire named Riley as the decision maker. Many of the Newborns, including Riley, had tried to fight us, but we defeated them easily. Some of the Newborns didn't try to fight, and we were able to let them go, after explaining to them the rules of living this life. Watching them leave on their own, or in twos, I was amazed at the lengths that Victoria had gone to in order to keep her Newborns together. Burnt by the sun? It was such an old, fairy-tale myth. I felt sorry for all of these poor people who had their human lives taken from them just so Victoria could have her revenge on my son. And to be lied to and brainwashed on top of that...it was terrible, and I was glad that many of the newborns were able to continue existing, for if Victoria had used them against us, surely, they would have all died.

Among the newborns were three, who seemed to be far more rational than any Newborn I had ever met. Certainly more rational than I had ever been at the same age in my existence as a vampire.

Diego, Bree and Fred seemed to work well together, and they had already figured out that Riley had been lying to them, they just didn't know what the truth was. It was impressive, that they had figured out so much on their own, despite all the efforts to keep them in the dark, both literally and figuratively.

I could tell that, as their coven of three headed off to Vancouver, that they, at least, would be safe from the Volturi. Fred's gift was powerful and both Diego and Bree were smart. And in love. You could tell by the way they looked at each other. A new pair, but mates, nonetheless.

As we headed home, I reflected over what had happened in the past couple of months. Edward coming home, our truce with the werewolves, Edward letting Bella go. He seemed content, and seemed to grow a bit happier every day, comforting himself with the knowledge that Bella would remain human. But, he did mention something called 'imprinting' that the werewolves did when they found their mate. Jacob hadn't imprinted on Bella, and so Edward was wondering if that would ever happen. If it did, I knew Edward would still be there for Bella. I didn't like the thought of my son waiting for something that might not ever happen, but it was his choice. And he was content now, to be a part of Bella's life. A guardian and protector, perhaps, but not her Love.

I thought again about the Newborn Army in Seattle, and watching Fred, Diego and Bree walk away through the rain as a new, free coven. I was glad that they, at least had a happy ending. Who knows would have happened if Victoria had survived long enough to send her army to attack us?

_Author's Note: Yes, I know, I have taken ages to publish this. I'm so sorry! I knew how I wanted the story to end, but how to play out the actual meeting was quite a challenge for me, I didn't really know how to write it. It still didn't quite flow as well as it probably could have, but I wanted to get it on the site. I hope you liked the fact that Bree and Diego survived in this reality, as Victoria was killed before the 'epic battle' with the newborn army. I hope you enjoy reading the epilogue next!_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Twelve years later- Edward's POV**

It was Christmas time in Forks.

The snow was falling thick on the ground, and snowmen began to appear in front of various houses throughout the small town. Lights and ornaments began to decorate front yards and the humans were spending more time in front of their fires, only coming out to clear the driveway of ice, or to let their children play in the snow.

I watched the old house through the pine trees at the edge of the forest. The house hadn't changed too much over the years. New windows, new paint as well as a new roof after it began leaking a few years ago, but still, it was easily recognisable as Chief Swan's house.

Or 'Grandpa Charlie' as E.J and Carlie-Alice called him.

As if on cue, the front door of the house opened, and out rushed two young children, barely five years old, their mother rushing after them with gloves and hats that the children had forgotten in the excitement.

She had changed, as all humans do over time. There were lines around her eyes, her...figure... had the sultry curves of a grown woman, and at barely thirty, her hair was already showing the occasional salt-and-pepper strand.

But still, she looked so beautiful.

As I watched the three of them begin to make a snowman, I recognised the image from Alice's vision, not so long ago.

Twelve years. A long time for a human. A blink of an eye for a vampire.

The twins had started a snowball fight, with their mother sitting on the sidelines, watching. She still didn't like the cold and wet, but she smiled as her children laughed and played in the snow.

Crouching down, I quickly made a couple of snowballs and fired them off.

"Aa-aah." Bella yelped in shock, stood up, and promptly slipped on the soft snow.

I caught her before she fell.

"Still as unobservant as ever, I see." I smiled into her stunned face as she regained her balance.

"Edward?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but her eyes echoed the longing I felt in my own heart.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Uncle Edward!" Carlie-Alice ran, stumbling, as fast as her little human legs could carry her through the deep snow to give me a hug in welcome, closely followed by her twin brother.

I had never been able to stay away from Bella, even when she had her family. I was determined to still be a part of her life, so much so, that Edward-Jacob, and Carlie-Alice began calling me 'uncle'. A title which I carried with pride, for I had never thought I could be anything other than 'brother' or 'son'.

And this way, I could still be something to Bella, and a part of her children's lives.

Bella and her children could only be outside for a few more minutes before it got too cold for them, and the children began to shiver. I made each of them a cup of hot cocoa, and soon, the twins had fallen asleep on the couch, in front of the warm fire.

I watched Bella as she lovingly tugged a blanket around each of her children's shoulders. I had been right. Bella made a wonderful mother. Seeing Bella's love for her children made me sure that I had made the right decision twelve years ago. She was living the life that she deserves to have, and I could still be a part of it.

But still...

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's at his sister's. Paul and Rachel just brought the new baby home yesterday". Bella sat on the floor in front of the fire, and I wrapped another blanket around her shoulders before joining her. She smiled in thanks. "Blood family only visiting, at first. They did the same thing for the twins."

"And Charlie?" I asked.

"Working. Christmas is a busy time for him." Bella took another sip of her cocoa. "He's thinking of retiring soon, though."

I watched the firelight dance on her pale skin, making it glow. She looked so beautiful in this light. Then again, she looked beautiful in any light.

We passed the day catching up with what each of us had been up to. I told her of Emmett and Rosalie's tenth wedding that Alice was planning. And how Esme was designing a school overseas.

I didn't tell her what I had been doing though. For I had been keeping my promise to myself. I had been watching over her and her children, whenever Jacob was away, or they were on our side of the treaty line. I had even joined the family on their trip to the Rockies earlier in the year, not that anyone but Jacob noticed. He kindly didn't say anything though. From his thoughts, I could tell that he was fine with me watching his back, and his family, just as long as I didn't try to win Bella back again.

Jacob still hadn't imprinted on anyone yet. He was hoping that he never would. I didn't know what I hoped. If he didn't, Bella would remain his, and their family would stay happy. And if he did, that would break Bella's heart, for I knew, judging by Sam, Emily and Leah, that Jacob would leave her, but hopefully stay for the children. I would still be here for her, though I doubted she'd come back to me now. Age had been such an issue with Bella before. Silly girl.

As I began helping Bella to prepare dinner for the family, I heard Jacob's car coming closer to the house, and I knew it was time to go.

I held Bella close, breathing in her delicious scent, which was still as sweet as ever.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I whispered.

"It's Bella Black now, you know that." She said, stepping back to look at me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You'll always be Bella Swan to me." I said, kissing her forehead. 'My Bella', I thought, 'who is no longer mine.'

Bella cocked her head to the side, listening. Even she could hear Jacob's car in the street now.

"You're going now?" She asked, sad but accepting.

"I'll always be here for you, Bella." I assured her. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

I headed out the front door as Jacob got out of his car. He didn't look surprised to see me.

"Hey Edward." He said as he came forward. As Jacob still chose life as a shape-shifter, he hadn't aged much. He only looked about twenty-five. However, I did know that he was thinking of giving up his ability to change shape, so that he could grow old with Bella. He didn't want to be young forever if it meant he couldn't be with the one he loved. I envied him that choice.

"Are the kids alright?"

"They're sleeping. They've had a big day." I said, nodding at the snowman on the front lawn. "That's their handiwork there."

Jacob grinned at the snowman, and I could see in his mind, his wish of having been here with his family. The feeling of love and contentment towards his family and his life filled him.

"You're a lucky man, Jacob." I struggled to control my own emotions as Jacob's memories of his life with Bella and their children filled his mind like a never ending slideshow.

"I know." He said. And I knew then, that he'd made the decision to give up shape-shifting forever. He would grow old and die, with Bella by his side. He snuck a glance at me, and he knew that I had caught his decision.

'Will you take care of E.J and Carlie-Alice' when I'm gone? When we're both gone?' He asked me in his mind.

"I promised myself that as soon as Bella stopped existing, then so will I."

"Please." Jacob pleaded out loud. "I know I can't stop you from doing anything. But please, at least make sure that they're okay...first."

I thought a moment. Bella's children. They were her blood. They were even difficult for me to read, taking after their mother.

"Look, you don't have to decide now." Jacob amended. "Hopefully, we still have plenty of time left."

I nodded. "And you should enjoy it while it lasts."

Jacob nodded before shaking my hand and heading into the house.

As it got dark, I stood again at the forest edge, looking in through the kitchen window.

I saw Bella and Jacob sitting in the dining room, E.J and Carlie-Alice telling their father and Grandfather animatedly about their day building the snowman, the snowball fight, and 'Uncle Edward' surprising them with a visit.

I saw Bella laugh as E.J and Carlie demonstrated how Bella had been hit by the snowballs and fallen over, only to be caught by me just in time.

I loved seeing her so happy, surrounded by her family. But my mind went back to the vision that Alice had yesterday. It was a very distant future, so it was likely to change, but it still filled me with dread.

I watched as Bella hid a cough behind her hand. I was probably the only one other than Jacob to notice.

'Enjoy it while it lasts.' I thought as I watched Bella smile again.

_Author's note: So, that's what I think would have happened, if Bella had picked up the phone. It's amazing how one decision can change your life. And Bella, I think, had always been one to stick by her decisions, whichever they may be, even if they weren't what others thought best. And the reason why I had Edward let Bella go, was the tent scene in Eclipse. Edward told Jacob that the only thing he ever wanted was for Bella to live a human life, and if she did choose Jacob, he would let her go. This way, I've made it so that he can still be a part of Bella's life. I also wanted Jacob to win. The official Twilight series has Edward winning Bella, so I thought Jacob should have an alternate reality, where he is the one who won. Afterall, Bella has always loved both, so both should get a chance, I think._


End file.
